The Hybrid Alpha
by GagaBear18
Summary: Jack grew up in the School with her twin sister, Jeza. They were 90% human and 10% Grey Wolf. When they turned 5, Jack's sister was taken away, assumed dead. Jack's 17 now, raising 9 hybrids and they're all escapees from the School. Then beasts called Erasers appear, demanding to know where Jeza is. There's this 'complication.' Nobody knows what the twins are capable of anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**So... I've been seeing these kind of things and thought I would try one. I need some characters and it would be amazing if you would send them in. I would only take them by PM, 'cause it's just easier that way. I need up to ten "pack members" so four girls and four boys? I need them by April 10th. Thanks!**

**P.S. If you so chose to send in a Hybrid, only one Gift. And don't worry about the ranking, I'll take care of that.**

**–GagaBear18**

* * *

Jackson's POV

_December 3, 2000_

Boredom clawed at my mind. But I would take boredom any day of the week compared to the terror that choked me sometimes, made me lose all hope. I blamed it on what the White Coats did to me once a week.

They stuck me in a room that even my enhanced wolf eyes couldn't see in. They then released a group of genetically modified wolverines in to the room. They were engineered to see in the dark, but not in the light. I won the fight most of the time but those things were terrifying. They had teeth that ripped my skin to shreds and glowing red eyes that were the only things I could see when I _did_ see. I couldn't fight back at first because the senses I relied on the most were stripped from me. I was only given my taste, hearing, and smell.

With touch I could feel everything they gave me but I couldn't feel them. My tangible sense was gone; it was one way. My sight was taken away and that terrified me, but I learned over time to replace sight with the sounds they made to pinpoint where they were. I used smell to gauge the amount of blood they had lost and sense their emotions. Certain emotions gave of a certain smell. Taste wasn't really much help.

But I hadn't done that in a week. I was probably due for another one soon. I shivered at the thought. They said they were going to introduce a new animal. I tapped my fingers against my pale scarred leg.

Then in the midst of my bored mind, I felt a tug at my heart. I thought of things it could be: the White Coats could be messing with my pulse or my heart's efficiency. Or–

Another tug; then— _Think, Gabriel! How do you escape_?_ You could— _the voice was cut off abruptly .

I sat forward, hitting my head on the roof of my cage in the process. I peeked out of one of the holes in a tarp that they had thrown over my cage. No one. Zip, zilch, nada. That only left one option.

I could sense another one. Those monsters that claimed they had humanity created another Hybrid. I wasn't supposed to hear this, but they once said that certain Hybrids could sense others. What was even better was that they didn't even know they were making a Pack. Well, maybe it wasn't a Pack, but at least I wasn't alone any more. I heard a yelp, a few profanities, and doors opening. It was times like this that I hated the tarp that covered my cage; other times I was grateful because I didn't have to see the other experiments get dragged off with terrified expressions.

I next heard a cage door opening and a thump. The other Hybrid. I crawled over to the edge of my cage and peeked through a hole in the canvas. There were no guards here yet and the other Hybrid boy was wearing a worn expression. I tried to spring up a conversation to try and lighten the heavy mood. I laid on my back again and said, "I'm Jackson. I'm also a Hybrid, too, so… yeah."

I heard a thump. I guess I startled the poor kid and he must have hit his head on the low ceiling of his cage. "Gabriel. Also, how'd you know I was a Hybrid?"

I thought about that for a bit before responding. I mean, I couldn't tell him that I ready knew his name and heard his thoughts in my head like they were my own. That's just creepy. "I dunno… maybe it's, like, a Hybrid power of sorts."

He made a sound and went quiet. Just as I was starting to wonder what I had said wrong he exclaimed, "I heard the doctors sayin' how they had these other Wolf Hybrids and one was an Alpha. I think I was the other one they were talking about. I know for sure they said I was a Beta."

I'd never hear these terms before but oddly enough, I knew exactly what they meant. A small growl of satisfaction came from my lips. _What. The. Hell._

A thought entered my mind and it sure wasn't mine. _We are Alpha and we protect pack. _

Great more voices. "Yeah, um, I think I am the alpha."


	2. Chapter 2

**So... I've been getting a lot of characters and I am stunned! I never thought I would get so many! But anyways, this chapter is mostly a filler thing to work up to a point where I can bring in the characters. Enjoy!**

**P.S. I only have around 2 girls and 2 boys left so send those characters in!**

* * *

Jackson's POV

_September 18, 2001_

It had been one year since I first met, technically _heard_, Gabriel. We had established that I was, in fact, the Alpha and that the voice I heard that day was my "wolf." Gabe thought the Alpha meant that the wolf was more of a separate mind that came out when I was threatened, someone I cared about was being threatened, and/or when I was utterly confused or alone. I thought it just was a developing mind that was a know-it-all and was a pain in the ass. It did take control sometimes though. It was rare, but it still happened.

It was an odd feeling when the wolf surfaced; it was like a crack in a dam broke and its thoughts over ran my own. I was still there and experiencing everything, but I was not the one making the main command to swing my arm at a scientist face (although I would have done that anyway, wolf brain or not).

We had also established that I could sense where my "Pack" was and I could speak to their minds. This came in... handy. Especially now, because I had devised a plan to escape this place. I swear, it could be mistaken for a small town of the outskirts of Hell.

I was sitting, or lying, which ever you prefer, in my cage. The tarp was still there, but the cage was now uncomfortable in size. Gabriel was off with the scientist monsters doing some obstacle course. I was alone.

I closed my eyes. _Are you there? _

A noise that sounded like a snort echoed through my brain. _Y_e_s, I am here. What do you need _this _time?_

_I need help breaking outta here. I have a plan formed and it should be fool proof. I just need an extra pair of eyes. _

I had the feeling the wolf brain was smirking. _So you admit to needing help finally? _

_Yes. Okay? No need to rub it in. Will you help me or not?_

I heard a sigh in my head. _Ye_s. _Now, what just is this "master" plan of yours?_

* * *

Gabriel's POV

Jackson could procrastinate like no other creature on earth. We were supposed to be breaking out in approximately five minutes and I hadn't heard from her yet. I was running laps on this obstacle course meant to test my reflexes, endurance and strength. I had been at it for over half an hour and was barely breaking a sweat. Thank those evil monsters for having the brains to give me endurance because if I didn't have it, we wouldn't be breaking out.

Just as I was beginning a new lap, Jack's voice echoed in my head. Well, I guess it was more her alpha brain speaking, not Jack.

_Go, _it said in a bored voice.

I stumbled and fell to the ground just like we planned. The ground beneath me grew hot and scorched my skin. I ignored it. If I wanted out, I would have to suck up the pain. Eventually, the ground beneath me grew cool again.

I had burn marks on my left side where I had been laying. Two scientists came over to me, a pair of glasses each perched on their crooked noses. _Come on. One step closer… _I flew up and smashed their heads together, wincing in pain as my burns moved.

I went and climbed up the rock-climbing wall. When I reached the top, I jumped up, shoved one of the white ceiling panels off, and lifted myself inside. I was in the ventilation ducts with thousands of different direction to go in.

_Follow what direction your instincts are telling you to go. It's just them telling you were your Alpha is._

I took a deep breath and turned left. Then right, then left again. After a series of turns the feeling stopped. I was in front of a vent that overlooked a office. It was lavishly decorated and screamed of wealth. One wall was all windows, unveiling a large city buzzing with activity. The sun shone brightly. We were only on the fifth floor. Jack stood in the corner. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, wringing her hands.

I swung down out of the vent and landed with a quiet thump. My side was already healing. Advantage to wolf DNA.

Smirking, I dragged my hand through my hair. "Miss me, Jackie?"

She muttered something that sounded a lot like, "apple". Gesturing for me to be quiet, we crept towards the door. Jack peeked out into what must have been an empty hallway, because her 14-year-old body dashed out into the hall without a second thought. Finding a stair well, we dashed down the stairs.

By then, they had gotten word out that we had escaped and the red alarms went off. I shared a glance with Jack. We had to get out within the next 30 seconds or we were trapped. If we didn't, back to Hell for us. Finding a window in the stair well, I shattered the glass and leaped out in to the daylight. It was about a story and a half up, so I didn't receive any major injuries.

I landed in a crouch and the cement cracked a bit under my landing. Jack landed right next to me in a similar stance. Straightening our stance, we tried to merge with the city's crowd.

After three hours of walking and running, we came across a bus station. Apparently we were in Los Angeles, California.

_You want to try and get to New York City? It's pretty far away from here and we might be able to find more like us._

I nodded and bought some tickets. Jack had pick-pocked a random dude on the streets and we got lucky with $200 cash. We entered the bus and sat down in some empty seats. Jack was instantly out the minute she sat down. The alpha braim possesing her always took a lot out if her. I'd let her sleep for a bit and keep watch. But my resolve quickly faded as my brain collapsed and gave into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**So… I got a character for ya. Congrats to The Gentleman Ghost for their character. I really like this character so I'll let you read… (:**

**P.S. I still need about** **4 characters so** **send them in!**

* * *

Name: Daniel Schnitzer

Age: 16

Rank: delta (3rd in command)

Gender: male

Hair: light brown. Styled a lot like Jason Bourne's hair.

Eyes: black towards the iris and fades to a steely grey

Facial features: strong jaw line, healthy tan,

Personality: an experiment by the school to try to increase his mental acuity succeeded, but it had one side effect: insanity. He is still fully aware of his surroundings and the direness of the pack's situation, but his more than a little off in the head. He sometimes has one-sided conversations with himself and often makes references to voices in his head (the kind you get when you've gone loco, not the kind alpha gets. Ex.: "the voices say I'll make it, but they're pretty sure you're screwed."). He sometimes has moments where his psyche is more stable than usual in times of high importance or emotion, and during these times he is intelligent, a charismatic talker, a caring friend, and will do anything for the pack. The way he dresses strays toward plaid flannel shirts with the sleeves rolled to his elbows over a white t-shirt, faded boot-cut jeans, and steel toed work boots.

Body build: 5'11'', 190 lbs, has a wiry, strong build.

Gift: he can see weak points in things (buildings, vehicles, people, etc.)

* * *

Jackson's POV

_September 30, 2001_

_BEFORE_

Gabriel and I decided to stop off in Montana before reaching New York. It was off route but we figured that we had somewhat of a chance at finding another hybrid due to the forests and mountains located there.

Right now, we were in a small town called Kalispell. I had a weird sensation in my chest and I had even asked Gabriel if he had a feeling. At the time he just gave me an odd look and told me to go follow the feeling.

"Just scream if ya need me!" He said before going into a bar to play pool. How a 14-year-old boy got into a bar is past me.

And so here I was, standing in front of an abandoned ranger's cabin some 10 miles out of town.

The sensation in my chest in was now a magnetic force. I stood there and stared at the moss-covered door before a voice jumped me out of my stupor.

"The door's not going to open if you just keep staring at it."

I spun around to find a 13 year-old boy leaning against a tree. He had light brown hair, tan skin, and peculiar eyes. Around the iris was a shade of black the tiniest bit lighter and it faded to steely grey. But that wasn't what was peculiar. They housed insanity. And not the kind you get from listening to your sister make weird noises all day. It was the kind of insanity caused by others that made you wonder what morals our world had.

He was about 5' 5", although I suspected he would grow another six inches, with a wiry, muscular build. He looked to weigh about 130 lbs. He was wearing a red plaid flannel shirt over over a tee, dark boot-cut jeans with holes in the knees, and black work boots with a steel toe.

"I wasn't going to open the door." I retorted.

"Sure. The voices say different. But why are you here?"

The voices say different? I'll have to ask about that later.

"I have no idea. I had this feeling in my chest and it led me here. By any chance are you a hybrid?"

If he wasn't one, he would just think I'm on crack. He also might just run away screaming I belonged in a psych-ward.

Instead his eyes widened, and then narrowed with distrust. He jumped into a defensive pose. "Who are you? Do you work for the school?"

I raised my hands in submissive manner. My alpha did not like that, so it forced itself into my brain.

"The school? That hell hole? Why would we work for them when they have tortured us? When they have starved us? We would have to be out of our god damned mind to work for them. They are sadistic and cruel monsters." The alpha brain spat.

Instead of launching an attack, the boy straightened and cocked his head to the side. "Well, you never said you were a hybrid alpha."

My shoulders slumped and my knees buckled. It was so tiring to rein the wolf brain in. "Uh, yeah. Sorry, alpha brain there. My name's Jackson."

"Daniel." He replied, still wary.

"Are there others out here or is it just you?" I inquired, ignoring the exasperated look Daniel's face was taking on.

"I'm alone."

"Humph, we'll have to change that. You should come meet Gabriel. He's my beta. Right now it's only me and him."

"You want me to come with you?" He asked, shocked.

"Yes. It would be awesome if you came with us too, but I understand if you want to stay here."

"No! That would be awesome. We wouldn't be alone anymore."

Again, I'll have to ask about that.

"Okay. So let's go and break the news to Gabe."

With that, I set off towards town with our new insane delta and a spring in my step. Off to New Yawk City it truly seemed.


	4. Chapter 4

**So… 2 boy slots are left and I think 1 girl… Also at the end you'll get a glimpse of next chapter's character. As for a comment I received regarding the concept of the story, I am sorry if I in any way copied Virals. The only thing that might be in common between the two stories would be that they are connected in some way to the wolf species. Although to me it is like comparing Maximum Ride to a story about angel children. Sure they both have wings but they aren't really the same thing. But thanks to all your feedback! Let me know how the fight scene went. Anyway, enjoy!**

**P.S. Thank Jerkasaurousrex for the character Alex Wilks (;**

* * *

Name: Alex Wilks

Age: 16

Rank: medic

Hair: white-blonde; long, always gets in his eyes

Eyes: dark green with golden flecks

Facial features: prominent cheekbones; light blonde eyebrows; a scar running down the left side of his face

Body build: 5' 4" and 157 lbs; can pack a mean right hook; tan

Personality: tends to be childish, playful; don't make fun of his shortness unless you want to get hurt; very protective of those few he cares about

Gift: hypnotism; works exceptionally well on women

* * *

Jackson's POV

_May 17, 2002_

_BEFORE_

"DANIEL! GABRIEL! We need to go to the Warehouse. We're low on cash." I yelled over New York's roar of conversation, cars, buses, and subways.

Gabriel nodded and asked with a smirk, "You going to kick ass this time? Or do Daniel and I get a chance?"

Daniel shook his head. His insanity issues were particularly bad today. He went off this morning about how, "the voices say that there are some more Hybrids around."

But I didn't there actually were. I usually sensed them and Daniel usually just spewed things that only made sense to him.

But anyway, the Warehouse was an abandoned warehouse, obviously, where a business of street fighting resided. We were loyal customers and employees, or at least I was.

The boys would place bets with whatever cash we had left and I would put on a naïve façade. The bets would go to my opponent and I would end up kicking said opponent's ass. We would almost always won at least $50 to $60 cash.

"Let Jack do the ass-kicking. The voices know she needs it or she'll end up slaughtering us or half of New York's population." Daniel said.

_I like that kid. He's smart, _Alpha brain commented.

_I'm going to start calling you Rea, 'cause it gets old calling you alpha brain. Plus if you're going to start making this many appearances, I need _something _to call you._

_I like it. But, remember to guard your abdomen and face._

_Sure thing Rea._

Gabriel sighed and nodded. "Let's go."

When we reached the Warehouse, I saw a girl with dirty blonde hair and blue streaks in it leaning against it. I blinked and she was gone. I felt a sense of familiarity wash over me. I knew the grey brick walls of the Warehouse and the garbage that scampered across my feet but wasn't it. I shook the feeling and the girl off and bee-lined to the Manager.

"Ah, there you are Grey. Business has been slow and I was hoping you'd show up."

Grey my street name. I didn't dare give them my actual name for fear that the School was still looking for us. "Yeah, we're running low on cash. So who do you got for me?"

"Well, we got this new kid. About 14 years old. I'm gonna say he's fresh on the streets 'cause he's got some meat on his cheeks. He's got a mean right hook and for some odd reason, all his opponents stop fighting just before they win the match. If you entered, statistics would be around, oh, 4 to 7. You being four."

"The kid's already won that many matches?" I exclaimed, astonished. He would have had to be undefeated, and still some.

"Like I said, he's been undefeated all day." The Manager said with a shrug.

I weighed my odds. "Yeah, enter me in the next match. I'll go get my things."

Back in one of the bathroom stalls, I replaced my ratty white tee-shirt, torn black shorts, and blue converse for my blood covered white tank, black Capri sweats and bare feet. I then braided my hair that was already in a pony tail and wrapped my hands.

When I walked out of the bathroom, Daniel came over. He took my bag and whispered in my ear when he passed me, "Don't look him in the eyes and aim for his left side."

I wasn't able to ask what the cryptic message meant because right then the intercom sounded. "Grey and Alex to the ring! Grey and Alex to the ring!"

Did the kid really give them his real name? Poor kid.

When I walked toward the ring, the crowd parted to give me easy access. Most of the betters knew who I was and knew not to screw with me.

In the ring stood a boy about fourteen years old. The Manager was wrong about his time on the streets because I could see his ribs and his shoulder blades jutted out from his back.

He had long white-blonde hair and dark green eyes that had flecks of gold in them. On the left side of his face was a long, pale scar that ran the length of his tanned prominent cheekbone. His eye brows were pale blonde. He looked to be 5' 2" and weigh 137lbs.

I did as Daniel told me and avoided eye contact. There were no rules to this game and I was going to play dirty. The whistle blew and we exploded into action. The boy, Alex, went for a kick to my knees and I jumped, causing him to completely miss me. I landed in a crouch and back flipped as he sent another kick my way. I switched to offense.

Pushing forward, I landed a series of blows to face. I then proceeded to throw roundhouse kicks at his chest. I stepped back. Alex had a broken nose, and from his stance a few broken ribs. I slunk around him as he fought to catch his breath. When I was right behind him, I leaned down and whispered, "How old are you really? Surely you can't be fourteen and only be five foot two?" I lifted my elbow to hit his temple.

Suddenly, he whipped around, grabbed my arm, and was straddling me. He lifted his fist and slammed it into my face until there was a sickening crunch. He then moved on to dislocating my shoulder. God, it hurt. I avoided eye contact still and thought on some other things Daniel had suggested I do.

_Aim for his left side. His scar has hindered his eye sight and it's his blind spot. _Rea spoke into my mind.

Dammit, his left side! As he lifted his hand to strike the winning blow, I lifted my left arm, and before he knew it, it connected with his jaw.

No chances this time. I smacked his temple hard enough to send him unconscious.

The last few minutes of the fight the crowd had gone silent with anticipation. When I stood up off of Alex and the Manager lifted my fist into the air, the wall of silence broke and screams, roars, and whistles echoed off of the cement walls of the Warehouse.

After the cacophony of the crowd died down and most spectators had left, the Manager paid me $200 cash, which was more than triple the usual. Then Gabriel led me to the restrooms to wash off the dried blood. He set my nose and popped my shoulder into its socket. After changing back into my street clothes, we went outside to find Daniel in a deep conversation with Alex, my opponent.

_Dear God, let's hope he isn't going off about the voices, _Rea's thoughts penetrated mine.

"Daniel! Hey! Whatcha doing?" I yelled over to them as we walked across the ring.

He gestured for me to come closer. When I was right in front of him, Daniel breathed in a low voice so only Gabriel and I could hear, "He's a Hybrid."

True to his word, I had the magnetic feeling again. I turned to Alex. "Are you?"

"Yeah. The reason all my other opponents dropped was because of hypnotism. It's my gift. But it seems here that Daniel has a very valuable gift. He told you not to look into my eyes, correct?"

"Yes." I replied, cautiously.

"He also told you to go for my left sided?"

"Yes."

"Well, those are my two weaknesses. It seems that Daniel can pick out weaknesses of things. He doesn't know to what extent though."

"Well, if you're a Hybrid that means you should come with us. We're much safer together. Although are you the only one around here or are there others? I sensed one before I entered the building earlier but now I'm not sure if it was you or someone else."

Alex frowned. "Not that I know of."

"Humph. Well, we all need some new clothes and with the winnings from our match we should have enough."

The boys nodded and we set off to one of New York City's many stores. But not before I saw the girl again, leaning against the building.


	5. Chapter 5

**So… I got some more characters for you. Congrats to mac1222 for their character Morgann Blu. I hope you enjoy, 'cause I had tons of fun writing this chapter. **

**P.S. I not sure if I've said this before but most of the characters can be found on my page. They are as close as I can get to what I see in my head**.

* * *

Name: Morgann Blu (pronounced blue)

Age: 16

Rank: hunter

Gender: female

Hair: dirty blonde, curly; goes to mid-back, usually down but occasionally in a ponytail, blue streaks

Eyes: around pupil gold/amber-ish and turns into an aquamarine blue

Facial features: oval shaped face and angular, high cheekbones; large eyes rimmed with thick, long, black lashes; symmetrical

Body build: 5' 6 ½" and 152 lbs; cheetah-like build; olive toned skin

Personality: BA; not big on fashion, wears comfortable clothes; shorts, jeans, t-shirts, sweats, no skirts, and no dresses; always wearing converse or the beloved black combat boots

Gift: super speed

* * *

Jackson's POV

_May 17, 2002_

_BEFORE_

It turned out that Alex was a smart ass. Even after I told him my name was Jackson and to call me Jack, he still called me Grey. And then while we were shopping, he would make comments on how I was a "emo-biker chick". Now, just because I wear a leather jacket ocassionaly, have black hair, wear darker clothes, and like converse does not make me a "emo-biker chick", as Alex said.

The speakers in the store were playing Radioactive by Imagine Dragons, and Alex being the smart ass he was, started to make comments on how, "if it was the apocalypse wouldn't you just be able to walk out of a prison bus and not have to break out? I mean there would be no guards." I felt like hitting my head against the wall.

I grabbed a new white tee-shirt, blue short-shorts that came ripped, and some orange converse. I threw them over my shoulder, ignoring Alex's emo-biker comments. How he got emo out of the way I dressed was beyond my reasoning.

When I reached the checkout counter, the girl I saw leaning against the Warehouse was checking out. She stiffened when I stood behind her as I waited to check out.

She had curly dirty blonde hair with blue highlights. Her eyes were all turquoise except for around the pupil where it was gold. She was a inch or to shorter than my 5' 8" and looked to weigh 152lbs. Most of the weight appeared to be muscle mass. She had light olive hue to her skin and her body build was similar to my own, which was tall, slender, and muscular. She was wearing some camouflage knee-length shorts, a white tank top, and black flip-flops.

She hurriedly snatched her things off the counter and ran past me, running into my shoulder. I frowned and pulled out my money to pay for the clothes. I only had half of the cash, $100.

I set my clothes onto the counter and politely told the cashier I would be right back. I ran out of the store and found the girl walking briskly away with a bill in her hand. I weaved through the crowd until I came up behind the girl.

I grabbed her arm and veered her towards an alleyway. I let go over her arm and crossed my own. I tapped my foot to show my annoyance. I was getting the same feeling as when we first got to the Warehouse. It was stronger this time, like a freight train kept slamming into me.

_When was the only other time you had this feeling?_ Rea asked me.

_When I met Daniel, but that was more magnetic. She couldn't be a— _Rea cut me off.

_Well she is, so take her back to the pack. The poor girl is terrified out of her wits. _

I sighed. "Hey, sorry about chasing you down but you _did _pick-pocket me." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Um, so you wanna go get some food?"

She gave me a wary glance.

"Your shoulder blades are sticking out pointing to malnourishment."

She calmed a bit but still remained cautious. "Sure. That'd be nice."

"Ok. You mind if we stop by the store first. I kinda ran off without telling the group where I was going. They're probably panicking now."

She laughed. "Yeah, that's cool."

When we reached the store, I found a very distraught Gabriel, a bored Daniel, and an annoyed Alex. They had all changed into some new clothes they had bought. From what I could hear, Daniel was telling Gabriel not to worry about me because the voices said I was just fine.

Gabriel spotted me and ran over to me. He wrapped me up into a hug and it lifted me off the ground, squeezing any breath that I had in me out.

"I told you she was fine." Daniel muttered.

Gabriel shot Daniel daggers. Alex, being the smart ass he was, said, "I had to pay for your clothes and it ruined any chance I had at getting that cashiers number. They thought I had a girlfriend or something."

I rolled my eyes. "The cashier was a man, Alex."

Alex got a flustered look and turned bright red. "Guys, this is… What is your name?" I asked. I felt bad that I never had asked her her name.

She chuckled and chirped, "Morgann."

I nodded. "Guys, this is Morgann. She's a hybrid. Morgann this Gabriel," I pointed to Gabriel, "Daniel," I gestured to Daniel, "and Alex." I finished with a jerk of my head.

"We're all hybrids too." Gabriel said quietly.

Morgann developed a shocked look. "I thought I was the only one."

"Far from it. We just found Alex today. We found Daniel here out in Montana a year ago. Me and Gabriel were together in the School and we escaped a little over three years ago.

"I'm going to go change and we'll get you two up to status over that Big Mac we talked about, Morgann."

I walked back towards the building.

_The Pack is growing, Jackson, _Rea stated.

_I know._

_You're going to draw attention to yourself. Do you want the School to come crashing down on your head?_

_It is bound to happen so why not be ready?_

_You haven't told them yet have you? _Rea sounded alarmed.

_No, I haven't and I plan to keep them oblivious for as long as possible._

_You will have to make many choices as an alpha that you wish you wouldn't have to. But if they do not know what is coming how can they prepare themselves?_

_I will prepare them and we _will _be ready for whatever they creating._

With that I shut Rea out of my mind and thought on what she said. "_But if they do not know what is coming how can they prepare themselves?"_

* * *

**We got some foreshadowing here… Let me know what you thought about the chapter and what you think Jackson is going to need to prepare her Pack from. Personally I think you guys will like it but I'm not a psychic.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So... I got another chappie for ya and you can congratulate ShelbyRide. I hade some trouble thinking of ways to introduce Sky. I also had trouble with the pack rank so I had to go over Sky's profile several times to get her personality type.**

**P.S. I need two boys and one girl. I might just change it to needing one boy. Also I'm not sure if I've said this before but no wolf forms and no wings. They just have a lupine mentality.**

**P.P.S. Let me know if I screwed up on the pool scene. I don't know how you even play so... yeah. Enjoy! **

* * *

Name: Skylar Creed (goes by Sky to people she likes)

Face: high cheek bones, full soft lips, button nose and freckles dusted across her cheeks and nose.

Eyes: one ivy green and one blue as the Caribbean Sea

Gender: female

Age: 17

Hair: red with one black streak. It goes to her mid back and she usually has it down or in a tight French braid. The black streak glows when she uses her gift.

Personality: sarcasm is her specialty. Opens up when she feels she can trust you. Sometimes it takes a while for her to trust though. When she does she's funny and has a joke for almost everything. Can be very understanding and will be there for anyone she loves and will also protect them at all costs. Has a soft spot for animals and kids. Usually wears her black leather jacket and ripped jeans with a tee shirt that has a smart a** saying. Shoes are usually combats or black converse.

Pack ranking: Hunter (although she is only a average pack member, she has a very dominant persona. The only reason she is not higher is because of the alpha, beta, and delta's extremely high dominant status. She is basically 4th in command)

Gift: can inflict pain and or take it away with one look

* * *

Jackson's POV

_November 5, 2003_

_BEFORE_

I had been slowly preparing them. Alex was a great fighter, but Gabriel and Morgann needed some work. Eventually we moved on from basic uppercuts and kicks to more advanced moves that would compliment our gifts.

Gabriel could control the four basic elements. Morgann had speed; as in speed-of -light speed. Alex learned to stretch his ability from only being able to control someone when they looked into his eyes to no physical or eye contact. Daniel could now see human, machine and architectural weaknesses.

All I had was ever present Rea, telekinesis with my pack, and talking and influencing wolves and other lupine animals. I hadn't had a Rea-take-over time since we found Daniel and talking to the pack's mind hadn't been that high on my to-do list.

As for fighting styles, we settled on a quick, stealthy style for Morgann that was a lot like my own. I taught her ways to take out her larger opponents, or enemies, from behind by blows to the temple and a fast punch to the kidney. Throwing in her super speed, she was an effective fighter. Her oval-shaped fave gave her a innocent-childish façade which granted even more of an edge because her opponents underestimated her.

Gabriel's was a completely different approach. We went with a light-unstoppable-pure-strong type of style. He was light on his feet, like air, but was not easily deterred, like fire; he packed strong punches, like earth, but was fluent, like water. When you added elements in with the martial arts, he was ruthless.

Alex had already developed a style; all I had to do was define it. He went with a extremely offensive style that was often messy but effective in many ways. Once cleaned up, he was as good as any assassin.

As for Daniel, if you threw in his insanity and ability, he was very successful at a slow steady pattern of wearing down his opponent. His ability allowed him to strike the right places and wear down his opponent. The glint in his eye intimidated his opponents, warning them he was not… stable for a lack of better words.

I was all power. It was in my nature to take the opponent and turn them against themselves. I wasn't brute force but I was a strength in the mind games and gorilla-warfare. My ability didn't give me any advantages, though. The rest of the pack gave me tips to clean up my own moves.

After six months of training and on the run, we were a force that the School didn't want to reckon with. And after six months of training, I gave in and we started towards the nearest arcade.

We had moved down and out of New York to Texas for the Winter. It was Spring now and the weather was amazing. It had rained the night before so the humidity was higher than normal.

We were all wearing some sort of light attire. I had on my now ratty orange converse, a loose-fitting navy blue teeth at read 'Sarcasm: just one of the many services I offer' and some white shorts. My hair was up in a ponytail.I had gotten my ears pierced on Morgann's demand. She had said, "Pretty much all girls get their ears pierced so it will help you blend in!" Blend in by butt. She just wanted to see me squirm under the needle they were going to poke through my ears. I mean she wasn't even into fashion that much! I had in faux diamond earrings that made the silver lettering on my shirt pop.

As we stopped in front of the arcade, a unseen force warned me not to go any further.

_There's a hybrid in there, Jackson_, Rea so intelligently stated.

_Oh. My. God. Really? I mean its not_ _like I just practically ran into a brick wall_, I snidely retorted.

Rea and I had been on rocky ground for the past six months. Ever since we found Morgann and Alex she keeps acting like I am incompetent for the role of a alpha.

Rea did not reply. The rest of my groupies charged to doors of the arcade. I sighed and started to feel sorry for the manager.

When inside the arcade I found it had a bar-like counter, air-hockey tables, and some pool tables. Alex had challenged Morgann to some gory video game and Daniel and Gabriel were playing some basketball-type of game. I bee-lined toward the pool tables.

A flaming red-head was playing alone at one of the tables. She had a black streak in her hair that was pencil straight. Her eyes differed; one was green and the other was blue. She was wearing a red tee with white lettering that said, 'NO DRAMA, all violators will be bitch slapped' and black knee-length shorts that had worn holes from use. On her feet were black converse shoes that were well past used and a leather jacket was thrown carelessly over a chair near her leaning towards the jacket belonging to her.

Little woven and beaded bracelets adorned her arms in a unruly manner.

When I reached the table, the girl didn't look up. I stood there for a second before asking, "You mind if I join?"

"It's a free country isn't it?" She snapped.

I said nothing and went and retrieved a cue. She had reset the balls and they were now in a triangular shape.

I bent over the table and hit the cue ball, sending it into the striped red ball. The triangular shape exploded and after a second or two the green solid fell into the hole.

The girl then hit the orange striped ball. This went on for a while before we were down to only a few balls left.

I decided I would introduce myself. " Jackson."

She grunted and muttered, "Skylar."

Rea was right though. There had been a hybrid in here. I suspected it was Skylar. She was withdrawn and it seemed like it was her territory. Even if she didn't consciously know it, she knew there were other hybrids on her territory.

Eventually I ended up sinking the 8-ball and wandering over to the bar counter with Skylar. I was going make sure she was a hybrid.

"How come I feel like I can trust you?" She blurted out after we had grabbed a caffeinated beverage and sat down on the counter stools.

I smirked. She was feeling pack-alpha connection. All of the pack knew they could trust her with their lives. But I couldn't say that. Instead I replied, "Because we are fellow anti-dramatists."

"I knew the tee-shirt meant a smartass," She sighed.

"Nah, my bestie forced me into it. Said it made me look, 'cute.' I highly doubt her choice in clothes though." I said while gesturing at Morgann's black basketball shorts and blue V-neck tee that had a basketball on it. Not to mention the orange flip flops. Morgann seemed to be locked in a battle of air hockey with Alex.

Skylar snorted and turned back around. "I doubt it too."

We kept talking for another hour before a pain started to creep up my spine. The pain was now a road spike slamming through every single inch of my body. Skylar was giving me frustrated looks every now and again.

Another spike pealed through my skull. I doubled over gasping as they then attacked my entire skeletal structure. Daniel noticed my movement and jumped over the air hockey table. He then, for a extremely odd reason unknown to me, grabbed Skylar by the throat.

Gabriel, Alex, and Morgann noticed the conflict and were over in seconds.

_Order her to stop, Jackson_, Rea said urgently. Guess the pain affected her too.

With out any other choices left I ground out, "Stop," to Skylar.

Her body slumped a bit under Daniel's hold and the pain left one- hundred times faster than it had come. Daniel released her and she fell to the ground in a crouch.

"How come it took so long?" She sounded furious.

I opened my mouth to speak but Morgann beat me to it. "We're hybrids. Duh. Didn't you sense us?"

She perked up. "Hybrids?"

"Yes. Now why'd you attack Jackson?"

"I'm lost. She didn't attack me. So what's with the accusations?"

"Well, it's her gift. Inflicting pain and taking it away."

I made a satisfied noise and gulped the rest of the welcomed caffeine while Morgann went all, 'protect alpha' mode.

Tired of their banter I jutted in. " the main question is are you coming with us. All of us, Gabriel, Alex, Morgann, Daniel, and me, are hybrids. Your welcome if you want."

They turned toward me and Skylar said, "Of course I'm coming with you."

"Well, with that settled lets find a hotel, because I'm going to guess you don't have a place."

Skylar looked a bit sheepish. "Eh, don't feel bad. All of us came from the streets. C'mon let us go to the inglorious building known as a hotel.

"Then we'll drag up our unwanted pasts and other pack mojo."

When we walked out the door, Skylar said, "Call me Sky."


	7. Chapter 7

**So... On this fine Sunday (or whatever day it is for you) I have a chapter for you. Go throw roses at** **kompletelykrazykay's feet, not** **mine. (; **

* * *

Name: Aleczander Eliot

Rank: omega

Age: 16

Gender: male

Hair: dirty blonde; Justin B. swishy

Eyes: almond shaped; shocking cobalt blue

Body build: tall and lanky; about 6' but no more than 140lbs

Personality: more withdrawn, lacking attentiveness , and is always stuck with more difficult tasks. He's really laid back and will do just about anything as long as he doesn't end up dead or back at the School

Background: Aleczander's parents worked at the school and offered their son for experimenting. When the wolf hybrid was successful, they took their son back. He has since lived in suburban Dallas, Texas, and stayed away from most people, waiting for the alpha to come by.

Power: ability to see future (probably why he's so laid back cause he knows what's coming)

* * *

Jackson's POV

_November 21, 2003_

_BEFORE_

Sky had said that she knew another hybrid. And so here we were. In Dallas, Texas suburbia. In the fricking heat. Even in light clothes I wanted to die. We were not used to the heat all that much really. I mean Gabriel and I had been in LA but for maybe only a few days. Then we went to Montana which was really nice; it was cool but not freezing. Then New York but it was really humid. Then there was Texas. The murdering vicious heat.

Wolves were made for the cold so I guess we inherited that gene. We were perfectly fine in the more humid or cool areas but this dry heat...

But anyway, we were following Sky down the streets of Dallas suburbia, dying from the heat that apparently did not affect Sky. We walking in the general direction of this other hybrid.

Notice I said general. Sky had forgotten the exact location of the hybrid so we were relying on the 'alpha senses.' Yeah, I was so enjoying this.

After an hour or two with no luck whatsoever, we stopped at a gas station for some water and other things. I almost sighed when we entered the small building because of the awesome air conditioning.

And then a freight train hit me. Not literally but I practically doubled over gasping. Luckily, the others were either grabbing chocolate bars and Pepsi or on bathroom break. I straightened almost immediately.

_He just entered. Go look over by the energy drinks_, Rea so helpfully abd optimistically informed me.

I did not reply. Instead I went over to the energy drinks. Sure enough a boy stood over there. He had Justin Beiber hair from when he first dominated the media and almond shaped eyes. The eyes them self were a electric cobalt blue. He was a inch or two taller than me looking around six feet tall and had a lanky build.

He immediately turned around. He looked me up and down, then settled on my eyes. He glanced away and I sighed. Rea would've had a fit with the eye contact signaling a challenge.

Probably a omega. They never make eye contact really.

_So he's the hybrid? _I asked.

_Yup, he's an omega and he knows who you and the rest of the pack are. He's got family too._

_Okay_.

"I'm gonna assume your the hybrid," I stated.

"Yes," he muttered.

"Come meet the rest of the pack. Their just grabbing some snacks. We've been looking for you. Anyways, what's your name?"

"Aleczander Eliot. Call me Zander."

"'Kay. Come on," I then proceeded to drag Zander to the front of the gas station.

The rest of the gang was already there with all of their things bought and were quickly devouring the beef jerky, chocolate, and Monster drinks. Their heads whipped up when they heard us approaching.

"Guys, this is Aleczander. Call him Zander. He's a hybrid. Omega I believe. This is Morgann," I said gesturing to Morgann, "Alex, Gabriel, Skylar, and Daniel." I finished.

"So now that we've found Zander, where do we go now?" Morgann mused aloud.

"We could go to Detroit?" Sky suggested.

"Why Detroit?" I asked.

"Henry Ford Hospital. They're known for surgical triumphs. They might have some hybrids there even if it's a long shot."

"Okay. That's cool. Lets hit a few fights, get some cash and head northeast to Detroit. Zander your going to have to abandon your family if you want to come with us."

Zander nodded but didn't say anything.

As we headed out of the door Zander dragged me over to the side. "You have to tell them sometime soon, Jackson."

Panic seized me. "I don't know what your talking about."

"Yes you do and you better tell them once we've found the rest of the hybrids because if you don't, they won't stand a chance." He let go of my arm and went back to the others.

_How did he know?_

_It's his gift, Jackson_.

_What? Giving me panic attacks and sticking his nose where it doesn't belong?_

_No, he sees the future_.

_And?_

_He told you to tell them for a reason. If it wasn't a big deal he wouldn't have told you,_ Rea clarified.

_About how much time do you think we have?_

_A year, Jackson_.

_How many more hybrids do you think I have to find?_

_Three. You'll find them in the hospital._

I sighed. _Okay_,_ so I have one year to prepare nine kids? No matter how strong they are, I don't think they're ready for her._

_They're stronger than you think. Daniel has to fight a impulse to go and slaughter innocent people because of the anger he has towards their normal, sane life. He hears voices for crying out loud! They're not even ones like me. They are the voices from schizophrenia! Almost all of your group has grown up on the streets. Zander has to deal with the pressure of knowing what's going to happen and not be able to prevent it. So stop babying them and give them the truth! They aren- _

I didn't hear what else she was going to say. I shut her out and steeled my mind. I had one year to make these kids superhuman. We would be ready for her and whatever she threw at us.


	8. Chapter 8

**So... Once more I have a few characters and a chapter to go along with it. Renee and Kole are characters I made myself. I wanted to get the characters out if the way, and I needed a girl and a boy still. Ash was created by blazzer12. Thanks for the reviews and the characters!**

**PS I went back reread my chapters and kinda thought the characters were a bit plastic. I dunno, but I went back and re wrote some of it. You don't need to reread it cause I'll mention the changes in the chapters so, yeah... Also it'll be Jack's POV unless I say otherwise.**

* * *

Name: Renee Terra

Siblings: Kole Terra

Age: 14

Gender: female

Rank: guard

Hair: copper brown with red, blonde and dark brown streaks; hair is wavy-curly and in a messy bun at the top of her head most of the time; when it's down it reaches just about 3 inches above the waist

Eyes: gold hazel; large, round; black eye liner and mascara is typically used to make her reddish eye lashes pop

Facial features: round face; soft features; innocent look; button nose; freckles on her nose and a few on her cheeks under her eyes

Body build: 5' 4" and 130lbs; curvy build; natural muscle

Personality: sweet, caring, innocent persona; white tee and neon colored shorts or jeans; court graphic black, white and pink DC shoes

Gift: causes chaos

* * *

Name: Aisling White (pronounced Ash-ling, but prefers to be called Ash)

Age: 14

Gender: female

Rank: tracker

Hair:black with lighter shades of grey for highlights

Eyes: amber with darker brownish-black around the outside

Facial features: thick eye lashes and high cheek bones

Body build: 5' 9" and 148lbs;slight tan

Personality: very mature for her age; likes to joke around and get in trouble; likes to be alone

Gift: can alter her appearance at will; it's easier when she doesn't have to change her weight or height

* * *

Name: Kole Terra

Siblings: Renee Terra

Gender: male

Age: 13

Rank: guard (he's über smart and he's good with his hands and computers so he's what you'd call a technician. They don't have those in wolf packs I don't think...)

Hair: ash brown; military cut

Eyes: green hazel; brown around the pupil then hazel

Facial features: round soft features; innocent look; button nose

Body build: 5' 5" and 140lbs.; broad shoulders; muscular; tan skin

Personality: protective of his sister even though she's older[ (: ]; bitter outlook on life and is more in tune with machines and such than humans; short temper, athletic; basketball shorts, tees and black high top Michael Jordan's; brainiac

Gift: more enhanced intelligence and strength levels

* * *

Jackson's POV

_April 30, 2004_

_BEFORE_

"Here we are! Henry Ford hospital." Morgann and Sky chirped.

They had become great friends after they both got revenge on Gabriel for dying all their clothes pink. As for their revenge, it was rather violent and embarrassing story that I will spare Gabriel the pain of telling.

I had assessed Zander and Sky's fighting skills and let me tell you. They were total polar opposites. While Zander waited for the first hit then wore his foe down before going in for attack, Sky was impulsive. I'm not saying that's a totally bad thing but I think 'patience is a virtue' would do her some good.

Sky cut her enemies down with her power and then went for the winning blow. But she wasn't going to be able to rely on her Gift all the time. It wore her out too quickly and she would be eliminated in a fight with more than three people almost immediately. But there were pluses to her style. She knew where to place blows and how to pick out a weakness (Daniel taught her some extra things and they got along very well in the fighting realm of things).

Then there was Zander. He, as I said, wore his enemy down and then attacked. This was good in one-on-one or even for two opponents but in large groups it just wasn't efficient enough. Zander could tell the future he had the advantage of knowing when to deflect hits.

Over all they weren't too shabby. Sky needed patience and Zander needed aggression. With some training the Pack's fighting skills and powers would be sculpted to perfection and their minds would be sharp. We would learn to synchronize.

But here we were. In front of a building where I would find three hybrids. I shut down my feelings. If I lost it we wouldn't be getting out of there. Already, anger bubbled up out of me. How could they do this to us? We are just as human as they are. We have feelings. We still do.

Earlier that day we stopped at a mall to grab some clean clothes and broke into a hotel room for a shower. I didn't like stealing or breaking and entering but I didn't like the experiments on innocent children either and that still happened.

As usual, Sky had on a shirt that said, 'Then there's you. The reason God have us middle fingers.' Morgann wore one similar to that. It read, 'Tact is for people that aren't Witty enough to be Sarcastic.' Sky was rubbing off on her.

Morgann was rubbing off on Sky, too. Sky had slowly ditched most of her harsh sarcasm. She trusted Margann first then me. She was still skeptical of the boys due to a past experience with men, I think.

I smiled at that. It was just so…Sky. My smile faltered when I saw Daniel, standing next to Zander, muttering under his breath a bit. But then he shook his head and appeared to be more sane than he had in months. Alex and Gabriel were debating the best way to destroy something. The options? Throw it in to a volcano (Alex) or throwing it off of the Eiffel Tower (Gabriel).

Everything was fine. Except for the tiny fact that we were saving three new kids. Rea said they were under fifteen but above ten. I about attacked a innocent pedestrian when they said that we should be grateful for the hospital. That it was a medical miracle. Are they clueless? Do they not know?

A combination of fear and pain rolled over me. Then another wave but from another person or being. Then a wave if anger and hate rolled over me from a third being.

_I'm guessing that's the Hybrids?_

Rea did not answer.

"Guys, we need to get going. I can feel hybrids and one's in pain, one's wanting to slit something's throat, and one's scared. Not a good combo."

Everyone quieted down. "Morgann and Gabriel, stay out here. Your Gifts won't work very well in the building. Alex, Zander, and Daniel go take out the cameras. Sky and me will go find the kids."

They nodded. The boys went into the hospital; we waited thirty seconds before following. A nurses station was empty and the computer was on. I typed in 'HYBRIDS.' Sure enough on the lowest floor below ground, unknown to the public, was a 'lab.'

Sky nodded and we went to the elevator. We went to the lowest floor that it allowed. It was two floors above the one we needed.

As the doors opened, a doctor stepped in. I wrapped my arm around him and covered his mouth with my hand; I dragged him into the elevator and shut the doors.

Sky knocked him unconscious with her Gift and we searched him. We found a special access card and a syringe labeled, 'regeneration enhancement.' Sky's nose twitched with disgust.

We exited the elevators and looked for a door or stairway. After ten minutes of searching, Sky found a stairwell that required an access card. We swiped the card and the door swung open.

We tip-toed down the stairs as quietly as we could. Reaching the bottom I was greeted by a foot. I tripped and turned it into a roll. I threw my fists up. The figure that tripped me was a young girl with copper-brown hair. She had tan skin and gold-hazel eyes. She had a muscular yet curvy figure and looked to be fourteen. A boy jumped in front of her in a protective stance.

He had an athletic build and looked very similar to the girl. He had ash brown hair and green-hazel eyes, looking to be thirteen.

The boy growled and I blinked. No one's ever growled at me. Humph, sibling protectiveness.

"Jack, behind you!" Sky yelled.

A arm wrapped around me neck and it tried to jerk the side to break my neck. Key word: tried. I gripped the arm and pulled it off. I then pulled it behind the figures back in a awkward angle that had to hurt.

"Let her go!" The girl shrieked, trying to get out of Sky's vice-like grip. The boy was sitting on the floor clutching his head.

The figure was a fourteen year old girl with black hair and amber eyes. I let go of her and she stumbled away. All three were hybrids.

"You three the Hybrids?" Sky asked having released the girl.

The girl with black hair nodded cautiously.

"'Kay, then. We'll exchange pleasantries later. Let get our mutated butts outta here." Sky's southern drawl appeared.

"Why should we trust you?" The boy asked.

"Same old, same old. Do we look like White Coats? I didn't think so. Now get your mutated asses up those stairs." She snarled.

Remind me not to get Sky mad. She's fricking scary sometimes.

We ran up the stairs and entered the elevator. They couldn't put alarms on without alerting the rest of the hospital.

As we exited the elevator, I saw the three boys bouncing on the balls of their heels. When they spotted us they turned and exited the building. I had the siblings gripped by the arms and Sky had the other girl.

When we were finally on the pavement outside we broke into a run. I used my dominance level to keep the three hybrids running.

Reaching a random park we plopped into a bench. "So, introduce yourselves." I commanded with a lazy flick of my hand.

"I'm Renee. This is my brother Kole," the girl with the copper hair said.

"Aisling. Pronounced Ash-ling. Call me Ash if you aren't planning on killing me."

I nodded and introduced the Pack, explaining our history and other _very_ fun stuff. Again note the sarcasm.

"Well, since Detroit is a crime center, I'll keep watch." Alex announced.

"Okay. Morgann, can you watch too, and wake up Gabriel and me after an hour?"

"Sure, thing Grey." Alex said with a wink.

Rolling onto my side I shut my eyes. In the distance I heard a howl. Funny, I didn't think there were wolves in Detroit, Michigan.


	9. Chapter 9

**So... I give** **a Internet hug and Internet plate of cookies to those who have reviewed. But for those who haven't, can I get some reviews? I would** **love** **to know what you are thinking in your hopefully human head! **

**PS don't kill me because this is a bit short with a small cliff. It's a bit of a filler.**

* * *

Jackson's POV

_May 1, 2004_

_BEFORE_

When I woke up the next morning, I mentally growled. Alex and Morgann were supposed to wake me up for watch.

I rolled over on my side to find the two siblings, Renee and Kole, curled up in to a ball; Aisling, or Ash, was sleeping near by. Sky had her head on Morgann's legs and Morgann's head was leaning on Alex's shoulder. Alex and Morgann were sitting up with their backs on a tree trunk. Daniel was sprawled out on the bench, his mouth open and snoring lightly. Zander was sleeping against a tree that was close to Alex, Morgann, and Sky. All that was left was Gabriel.

I sat up quickly doing a one-eighty. He wasn't here.

"Relax will you!" A masculine voice whisper-yelled, "I just went and got some decent food for them to eat. God knows how long it's been since those three have eaten." Gabriel finished with a jerk of his head toward Ash, Kole, and Renee.

Nodding, I folded my legs indian style and propped my head on my fist. "What'd you get?" I asked, quietly as to not wake the rest of the posse.

"Some Danishes, crescent roll sandwiches, and some sort of meat that I think is ham."

My mouth quirked a bit. It was quite typical of Gabriel to try and get as many food groups as he could. He was a health nut. He even thought me liking caffeine was bad. We had a argument over the pros and cons of it. In the end I won, but it was mostly because it was midnight when we finished the debate.

My half smile fell as fast as it had come. "Did you hear howls last night?"

He frowned. "Yeah, I thought it might be a zoo or something but the nearest zoo is about seventy-five miles away. I thought wolves didn't like populated areas?"

"They don't. But whose to say it was wolves."

"You think the School-" He started.

" I know so. When everyones up I have to tell you guys something."

He shot me a quizzical look but remained silent on the subject. I heard a thump. I turned around to find Daniel on the cement groaning. He had fallen off of the bench and fallen flat on his face.

I covered my mouth to conceal a snicker. When I failed, Daniel scowled at me. Gabriel just shook his head at our childish exchange.

Gabriel opened one of the Danishes. Sky sat straight up at the noise. Her movement caused Morgann to wake up. Alex's eyes shot open. Sky bumped into Zander and he fell over, obviously waking up. Kole jumped up when he heard Zander's groan and the action sent Ash and Renee flying up into the air, assuming a defensive pose. This all happened in a matter if seconds.

I stifled a laugh again. And, once again, failing.

_Good to know they are light sleepers_, Rea yawned in my mind.

_Good to know you can't be relied on in the mornings_, I commented back.

_Oh, shut up, will you_, she snapped.

I rolled my eyes and snatched a crescent roll. I grinned at the sight of Kole. He had crumbs all over his face and his ash brown hair was rumpled. His clothes were torn severely, though. We'd have to fix that problem with Ash and Renee.

I breathed in deep. _How am I supposed to tell them? What if they hate me?_

_They aren't going to hate you, Jackson. Nobody can control their heritage_, Rea soothed in my mind.

I sat on the bench and drew my legs up to my chest. I gulped then started. "So I have to tell you-"

There was a loud crash and I was pulled back. My head slammed viciously against the earth. My world span.

I then started to hear yelps and growls. I opened my eyes. Holding the Pack were what appeared to be rabid Werewolves.

They stood like a human but had long snouts and were covered in fur. They had beady red eyes and sharp claws. The eyes, though, were what caught my attention. They looked just like the wolverines'.

* * *

**Ok, so the wolverine eyes are a reference from my rewritten chapter one. She was stuck in an pitch black room with half her senses stripped and had to fight to the death with a group of wolverines. Okay? Okay. R&R.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So... Hopefully this better that the last chapter in length. Let me know if it's too dramatic, too stiff, or whatever. The reviews help a ton. Oh, but mind checking out my other story? Enjoy!**

* * *

Jackson's POV

_May 1, 2004_

_BEFORE_

I started to hyperventilate. These were the eyes that haunted my childhood and preteen years. I shook my head.

_Get it together, Jackson_, Rea sternly yet gently spoke in my mind.

Keeping my eyes plastered on the beasts that held the rest of my Pack, I took deep breaths. The adrenaline was racing full blast through my veins.

"Can I help you fine gentlemen on this fine day?" I asked innocently with a healthy amount of fear-for acting purposes- and an undercurrent of possessiveness that only the Pack would hear. I held my hands in the air.

"Shut up. You will speak when told. If you fail to comply to these orders we will snap their necks," The monster holding Gabe ordered nonchalantly.

I bit back a response. _How_ dare _they threaten me and mine._

I nodded and clenched my raised hands into fists. It was a habit I formed when I was angry or agitated. In this case both emotions were present.

"Where is she?" The same monster asked.

"I don't know who you are talking about," I lied.

The beast holding Kole tilted his neck a bit. The lead monster glanced back at him. Kole had fear and anger swirling in his eyes.

"Care to think again?" He asked again.

"I don't know where she is. I haven't seen her in... What? Since I was ten back in '97? What do you want with her?" I asked.

"Nothing that concerns you. Let me ask you this: what did you see when you last saw her?"

I exhaled loudly. _Really? What I last saw_? "She had claw marks and bruises covering her. She screamed my name but knew she was one of you and I don't care for liars and traitors. Even back then her eyes were cold. Detached from the world. Good enough?"

The beast smiled, though it looked like a grimace. "Yes. Your help is very much appreciated. Kill them all. Now." It then ordered.

_Kill? Oh my god how stupid was I?_

Forgetting my inner beating, I launched myself at the beast. Gabriel jumped out of its grasp just in time, knowing my intentions. Snapping its neck, I whispered in all their minds, "_Have no mercy."_

And then the blood bath began. Gabriel, using his gift, conjured a coil of flame and wrapped it around the remaining monsters ankles, taking them to the ground. The Pack jumped up and went to work on the monsters.

Renee was using her gift, which, shockingly, was causing chaos. She was fighting back-to-back with Kole, who was furious and was apparently Captain America. The kid was flipping the things over his shoulder like no tomorrow.

Morgann was working on two of the beasts and Sky was crippling four of them to the ground, leaving them clutching their heads. Ash was in the middle of a roundhouse kick. She seemed very aggressive yet controlled in her movements. Alex and Zander were working together in a perfect pair. Daniel was working back-to-back with me. Gabriel was used a stream of water and lashing out at the beasts' eyes.

After a while only a few were left. Our back-to-back combat had fallen apart and we were now going solo.

I was fighting about two or three monsters when something connected with my temple. I swayed a bit and faltered in my defense. A beast took the opening, viscously kneeing my gut.

I fell to the ground. A clawed foot repeatedly kicked my head until I fell unconscious.

A*~*~*~*~*~*~A~*~*~*~*~*~*A

I heard muffled voices. My eyes were sewed shut and I fought to open them. When I did, I found golden eyes hovering right in front of my face.

The eyes backed away and the voice of the eyes yelled, "She's awake!"

I shook my head. I had only known Renee for a day and already she was like a daughter. The same for Kole, except he was a like a son.

_It's the Alpha instincts, Jackson._

_Good morning to you too, Rea_.

_Actually it's "good_ night", Jackson, she corrected.

_I slept all day?_ I asked in a mental groan.

_No, you slept for two days._

At that, I jumped up and my head slammed into Gabriel's.

"Jesus, woman. What's got you all worked up?" He scowled, rubbing us head.

"I slept for two days?!" I shrieked.

He sighed. "Yes, you slept for two days. Don't worry we changed location. We changed to by the Lakes."

"Whatever. It's done and I can't go back and kick your butt for not waking me up." His shoulders drooped a bit with relief.

_He actually though I would beat the crap out of him,_ I wondered.

_Well, you are a bit of a dictator._

_Shut up. I'm not._

I got no reply. Damn voice in my head always being... There.

"Go to sleep Gabe. I'll do watch since I slept for two days."

He nodded and rolled over. I did a once over of our temporary camp. The siblings were curled up by a tree, their wounds from the other day only betraying green bruises. The girls, Ash, Sky, and Morgann, were tangled up in a ball by a log. The boys, Alex, Zander, Gabriel, and Daniel, were sprawled over a area of grass.

I settled with my back against a large tree trunk and began my night watch.


	11. Chapter 11

**So... I got nothing to say but enjoy!**

* * *

Jackson's POV

May 3, 2004

_BEFORE_

I woke up after I heard some rustling. Sitting up I found Kole rummaging through our bag of food. He sent me an apologetic smile.

Alex had switched me spots for guard last night so he was already up. As life began a stir in the camp, I felt the corner of my mouth lift. Renee was giving Kole a nuggie and Alex was teasing Morgann about her anti-makeup tendencies.

As I stood up to stretch, a hand steered me to the woods. When we stopped we were out of hearing range of the Pack.

"So whatcha need, Gabbie?" I asked yawning.

"Who is 'she'? He demanded.

I stiffened. "What do you mean?"

"Yesterday they said, 'where is she?' Who is 'she'?"

I sat down on the ground and gestured for him to join me. Sighing, I rubbed my forehead. "'She' is my sister. My twin, to be exact."

"Your twin?" He asked, shocked.

"Yes, my twin," I said staring out inTo the trees. "She was everything someone would want in a twin. She was overprotective, bossy, sweet, and a smart ass at times."

"What happened?"

"When we turned five, she started to change. I don't know what happened but she started to be taken by the White Coats more and more often. Her sweet overprotective attitude vanished and was replaced by a creature I didn't even know anymore. Her eyes that were once lovable and innocent turned to hatred, pain, and betrayal. And all of that was aimed toward me.

"Finally when we were seven, they came for us. They took her out of he cage, kicking and screaming. Screaming my name. Screaming for help. But I could see it in her eyes, that it was fake. So they took her away. They moved me out of that cage and into the cage that you met me in."

Gabriel looked at the ground. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was my burden to bear."

"That's not all happened, is it?" He asked with his head cocked to the side, facing me.

"No, it isn't. It was my burden to carry because I didn't want to scare you guys. Jezabelle is stronger than you. Stronger than the entire pack together, minus me. I am her only rival. The School created us as a yin and yang pair. We compliment each other and are each other's equal but on completely different scales. She could kill you in a minute."

"So? It's just one indestructible twin whose butt you can kick. I don't see the big 'WOW!', Jack."

I laughed coldly. "Gabriel, you don't understand. She has no soul, no humanity, no feeling, no conscious. She doesn't feel; she doesn't stop; she doesn't know mercy. She wouldn't hesitate to kill a helpless infant, if it meant reaching her goal. To her, you and the Pack are helpless infants. To her, I am a goal to be reached or an obstacle to be defeated."

"Okay, I get that now, but why would those things come after you if they were after her?" He thought out loud.

"Because to her, I am a goal to be reached and a obstacle to be defeated."

"So you mean-?"

"That she is coming after me, us? Yes, that is exactly what I mean."

Gabriel groaned. "Do we tell the rest?"

_Yes_, Rea said. "No, it'll just scare them," I muttered to both Rea and Gabriel.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I am sure!" I snapped.

He gave me a sad look and walked back to the camp to make sure it wasn't in flames. I followed suit a few minutes later.

"Hey, Jack! I came up for a name for the monster things!" Renee exclaimed as I walked back into camp.

Grabbing a Danish, I replied back to the fourteen-year-old with a:"And what is that?"

"Erasers. You know since they, like, tried to erase our lives." She said with wild hand gestures.

I thought about it. "I like it. Short and true. So guys, where we headed?"

Everyone was stumped. Rea said that the three were the last Hybrids and we didn't have a mission.

_You think we should go back over to LA?_ I asked in Gabriel's mind.

_Why? _Was his reply.

_I might find my sister and get rid of her. Plus there's vacation places and I have plenty of fight cash stashed. The kids deserve a vacation. Two birds, one stone._

He nodded. _Sounds good._

_Okay_.

"Guys, what about LA? Beaches and all that jazz. Thought we could hit some beaches and Disneyland isn't all that far from LA."

I got a chorus of 'yes', 'all right!', and 'caffeine!' "I'll take that as a yes?" I asked, my eyebrows arched.

"YES!" They all yelled.

"Then it's settled. LA here we come." We packed our small amount of things and headed off.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm going to thank blazzer12 because he/she has been the only one to review the previous two chapters. So c'mon and review people! Be one of the awesome reviewers!**

**Also grammar mistakes in dialogue are supposed to be there. I mean, they grew up in a cage. Plus it's how a lot of Americans talk, and they're in America so... Yeah.**

* * *

Jackson's POV

_June 1, 2004_

_BEFORE_

"Jack! Jack! Can Kole and me get some ice cream? Pleeeease!" Renee begged.

I chuckled and said, "Sure."

Giving her ten dollars, I watched her drag her brother off to the near by ice cream stand. When they returned, Renee had grabbed chocolate malt and given Kole a swirled, chocolate and vanilla mixed, ice cream cone. Renee shoved two dollars and ten cents in to my hand.

Returning the change to my jean pocket, we headed off to the beach. Renee's wavy copper hair bounced up and down as her brother chased her down the sidewalk to the sand.

A week ago I had finally gotten the boys for a hair cut. Gabriel's barely curled over his ears, Alex's was short but it still rumpled, Daniel's was back to the Jason Bourne, Zander had gotten the swishy Bieber hair, and Kole's was a short military cut.

Renee convinced me the girls needed hair cuts, too. Renee had gotten a shoulder length, Ash had gotten her straight hair two inches below the shoulder blades. Her stylist put in silver-grey highlights. Morgann got shoulder blade length, Sky got her waist length hair to restored to its original mid back. The stylist went to town with my hair. My hair, which previously was down to my thighs, was cut to right above the bottom of my rib cage, layered. Without all of the weight, my hair curled ever so slightly. My bangs, whom I never knew existed, were just in reach of being pushed behind my ear. The stylist put in raven purple highlights.

Renee also convinced me, with the help of Alex, that new clothes were in order. We each bought two outfits. Renee chose a green tank top with a monkey on it and a red tee shirt that had the Hollister signature. She grabbed a pair of DC shoes and a black pair of flip-flops, with green camouflage cargo shorts and a pair of jean short-shorts. Kole was much simpler. He had bought an blue Adidas shirt and a purple Nike shirt. He had basketball shorts, a pair of Jordan's, and Nike flip-flops. Ash, being Ash, snatched a white tee and a red tee, with two pairs jean shorts. She picked out black flip-flops and red Vans. Morgann bought the same set but with different colors: one light blue and one red tee with navy flip-flops and black converse. Sky was the same but with a black tee and a green tee with black flip-flops and green converse. Daniel got his plaid shirt and boot cut combo with a white tee and beige cargo shorts. Alex had simple white tees and cargo shorts. The same for Zander. Gabriel had chosen black shirts and white cargo shorts. I had a dark blue tank top with jean short-shorts and a white tank top with green plaid short shorts.

When we reached the beach, Renee was tackling Kole. Her hair and clothes were wet. "Care to apologize?" She asked with her fist rose.

"Nope," he said, "'cause it was so worth it."

With that, Renee growled and punched Kole's shoulder. He yelped.

"That'll teach you!" She yelled behind her shoulder as she went and shook her head to dry it.

Suddenly I was lifted up off the ground. I beat the persons back. "Put me down Gabriel Nesson this instant or so God help me!" I screeched.

He grunted as I hit his back again. He headed toward the boardwalk. "Gabriel, I swear to God if you throw me in you will regret it so much that it'll hurt."

He ignored me. I sucked in a breath. He threw me in.

Because of our Wolf DNA, our lungs are larger so we can hold more oxygen. It allowed for colder weather, long distance running, and, of course, hiding under the boardwalk. I held my breath and swam up under the boardwalk. After a few minutes I popped up quietly. "Jack!" He yelled. "Jack you out there?!"

I suppressed a snicker. He though I was still out there. Under water and possibly unconscious. I heard a splash. I then saw a brown mop of hair disappear under water.

"Crap," I muttered, "guess it's now or never."

I dove back under. Swimming up stealthily behind Gabriel, I ripped his legs out from underneath him a punched him in the shoulder before high tailing it out of there.

I was about a yard away when he broke the surface of the water. He grinned at me before going under again.

I swam for shore as fast as I could. Sadly, I was in an element.

The water syphoned me under and he created an air pocket around my body. I crossed my arms and rose my eyebrows. He simply grinned.

After a minute, Gabriel swam up for air. I looked up. His foot was just above the bubble. My hand shot out and dragged him under.

The bubble broke. As I swam to the shore, Gabriel shook his head, coughing. "Told you it'd hurt!" I hollered at him.

He smiled and set off for shore as well. When I reached the shore, I saw a white blob of wavy white hair. Panic seized my heart.

As I got closer I saw it was just a poodle. My heart rate slowed and the adrenaline stopped.

Gabriel saw my line of sight and frowned. But he didn't say anything.

As we made our way back to the kids, someone ran into me and shoved an item into my hand.

I had a bad feeling about it. "I'll meet up with you in a sec, okay?" I told Gabriel. He nodded.

As I parted from the crowd I saw it was a folded photo. As I unfolded it, I felt bile rise in my throat. It was one the Erasers. It had been beyond what it originally it had been. The Eraser was in between the transition and patches of hair covered the man's body. The word "Hybrid" was carved into its chest.

Two long cuts wove their way up its cheekbones to around the eyebrows and to in between the eyes. Symbols were carved in its cheeks and forehead. They also covered the non-hairy skin. The incisors were still out; they had been pulled out and put into the beast's hands, as if they were weapons.

But what scared me was not in the picture. It was on the picture, three words scrawling over the area of the grotesque photo.

_I'm back, Sis, _it said.


	13. Chapter 13

**So... I'm sorry for the long wait. Life's been hectic and I wasn't quite sure on what to write. I know how the story's going to end, but I'm not sure how to get there. Does that make sense? But I say down and planned my next few chapters out and am back on track. Again, sorry, but enjoy.**

* * *

Jackson's POV

_June 2, 2004_

_BEFORE_

Despite the panic I felt, I remembered this is why I'd came here. To get rid of Jezabelle before she hurt anyone like she did the Eraser. It may have lost its humanity, but nothing deserved such deformation. Or torture.

I folded the picture back up and tried to appear calm as I walked back to where the pack was. Renee was laying in the sun next to Morgann and Sky. Ash was toying with her power and kept changing the color of her highlights to neon colors. She could change her appearance, I guessed. Zander was talking to Alex about a way to scare the girls and Gabriel was wrestling with Daniel.

"Hey, Gabe! Can I talk to you?" I yelled.

He nodded and left Daniel. Daniel then looked out over the water and started muttering to himself.

"What's up?" He asked, jogging up to me.

"I got this from Jezabelle," I said quietly, giving him the photo. His eyes widened and he folded the picture back up quickly. He looked back up at me to continue. "I'm going after her. I need you to lay low for a while until I get back. I'm leaving you in charge of them."

"Jack, I'm coming with you. Leave Ash and Daniel in charge."

"No, you're not. We've been over this," I said, putting force behind my words.

Gabriel sighed. "It was worth a try." Gabriel searched my face, looking for something. His green eyes were so clear and I could see why people said that the eyes are the windows to the soul.

Gabriel hugged me and whispered, "Be safe."

"Aren't I always?" I chuckled back to him.

"No."

I smiled and pulled back. "You take care of them, you hear? If I come back and there's one one head off their heads, you'll regret it."

"Sir, yes, sir," he mocked with a grin.

I smiled and watched as he went back to Daniel. My smile turned sad as I remembered how I found him: alone in an abandoned rangers' cabin talking to himself, paranoid, and a kid. He was a lot better and my delta now; he was a good one at that, too. He cared for the kids and made fun of Alex when he flirted with Sky. But he never fully recovered from whatever it was. I always thought the School had something to do with it like it always seemed to be.

Daniel smiled up crookedly at Gabriel. They were so much like brothers.

Turning before I could change my mind, I walked back to where Jezabelle gave me the picture. I brought it up to my face, about 5 or 6 inches away, and inhaled. We all had enhanced smell due to the scientist that played God. I turned around a few times before the scent. It was an odd mix of vanilla and snow and rain.

Following it for about an hour , I reached an abandoned warehouse. The walls were graffitied and the windows boarded. On the door was carved at yin-yang symbol.

Going to the door, I pushed it slightly and it swung open. I was greeted by a gust of stale air and vanilla, snow and rain. I stepped inside. It was dark, but I could still see. Thank the Dr. Gods.

I waited a while before calling out, "Jezabelle?" No answer came. "Jeza?"

"I see you remembered," a voice echoed through the warehouse.

"Remembered what?"

"My name, of course," she said, stepping from out of the shadows.

She didn't look that different. Wavy silver-white hair, iridescent green eyes, bony build, and a harsh, sharp face. Narrow lips, sharp, not high, cheekbones, arched eyebrows, skin paler than mine. The only difference was the scars: they coiled up hr arms like vines and showed in her eyes like brands. She had seen too much, too fast. But she was still purely and wholly evil.

"Of course I did. Now, why did you bring me here?" I asked, skipping all formalities.

"I need it back, Jackson. You took something from me. Give it back."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" She screamed.

"I don't know-" I started. My sister launched herself at me, roundhouse kicking me in the chest. I stumbled back.

I cracked my neck and went for her knees. She did a back flip and threw a punch that I blocked. I hit her stomach and then her sides. Jezabelle coughed up a little blood. "Is that all you got, _sis_'?" She mocked.

I growled and she took the opening. She tackled me to the ground and straddled my chest. She brought out a syringe. "You're gonna give it back to me whether you like it or not, sis'."

With that she injected the needle into my neck. As her face began to blur, she pressed something by her ear. "I've got her," she said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh my god. I went and re-read the last chapter. I apologize for the terrible slipping between present and past tense. I'll fix it but for now I give you chapter 14!**

**Since there's 17 following, how about 8 reviews, 41 total, until I publish? Sound good? Good**

**A shout out to ShelbyRide: you make me laugh with your enthusiasm. This chapter is just for you so you don't die. (:**

**Oh, and Happy Memorial Day weekend for fellow Americans!**

* * *

Gabriel's POV

_June 5, 2004_

_BEFORE_

Two days. Two damn days Jack had been gone. We moved camp yesterday to a homeless community and I was waiting like the day before at our original camp for Jack to show up.

The original camp was in a rock-dome area and the ten of us- technically nine now - easily accommodated the arena. There were two entrances, easily guarded unless there were a lot of things to keep out. This is where we decided that we would meet up while we were in California if one of us got lost or taken.

She said she wouldn't be too long. I guessed maybe a day possibly, but not three.

I was nervous. I mean, I didn't know how to lead the pack if she didn't return. I ran my hand through my hair again.

I was sitting a little bit away from the pack; I was sitting here because I needed space. Jack was something special, and if she was taken away, I don't know what I, or the pack, would do.

I could hear the pack talking. "Where do you think Jack is? 'Cause, like, I don't remember her saying anything about _leaving _for what? Three days," said Renee.

"I dunno, but it be something important or dangerous. Look at Gabe. He looks torn up about whatever it is," Kole whispered back.

"Oh, shut your traps. Your acting like those reality TV middle school girls. It doesn't matter what it is. Jack didn't tell us for a reason and no matter how much I don't like it, it was probably for a good reason." Sky flopped onto her back after her rant.

I heard a rock move from out side the dome. "Hey, Gabriel, you hear that?" Alex asked cocking his head to the side to see if he could find the sound again.

A low growl emitted from the west entrance. We all jumped up and I grabbed a lick of fire from the small embers of a previous fire.

We stood there waiting for whatever made the noise. A teenage girl stepped out from the shadows. She looked seventeen and had this wavy, long hair that looked like sliver snow. There was something so familiar about her.

"Oh," she said. "You must be them." The girl said 'them' with so much venom, I almost flinched. An almost, but not quite.

"Who are you?" Sky asked, cutting to the point.

"I, I am your worst nightmare," the girl scoffed and then was gone in a blur.

Renee was the first down, the mysterious girl having done some nerve blocking tactic. Then Kole; then Zander; then Alex. Sky was after that; Morgann quickly following.

Ash, Daniel, and I were in a back-to-back position. The girl stopped about three yards away from me. "Oh, so you want the hard way, eh? Imbeciles."

She lashed out forward, knocking me and my string of flame back. Daniel took the chance and kicked her shoulder. She screamed a profanity as her shoulder jolted out of its socket and punched Daniel in the temple. Ash switched to Jackson's appearance.

And then I realized why she was so familiar. Jack's twin, Jezabelle.

"Ash, no!" I yelled as Ash tried to get a punch in.

Jezabelle simply blocked it and stunned her with whatever nerve tactic she was using.

Jezabelle looked at me with distaste. "I simply don't see what Jackson sees in you bunch. She would be much better off with us. Well, can we get this over with?"

She launched at me and I stepped back, slamming a dirt wall up. She flew over it and ducked under a jet of water. As she got closer, I tired. When we came to the hand-to-hand combat, I was down within seconds.

She leaned over me, sneering. "Don't worry, pretty boy. Jackie's alive. But I can't reassure you about your own life. A tip from me would be to say what you need to before your gone."

With that, she kicked my head. A single thought plagued my mind in the second before I passed out. _A tip from me would be to say what you need to before your gone._


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! So it's summer, and I'll hopefully update more. But this June, starting the 10th until the 30th about but possibly by the 20th (honestly I don't know), will be absolute chaos. A good thing though is that I'll finally be getting a computer to write on instead of my phone and an iPad. Anywho, just a warning there.**

**I've got a question for you guys since I can't have an objective point of view on it since it's my writing: is it jumpy? Am I jumping to plot events without leading up to it? Let me know so I can work on that if I am. Tell me whatcha hate, whatcha love, whatcha wish you'd never, ever read. I would love to know.**

* * *

Jackson's POV

_June 6, 2004_

_BEFORE_

My face twitched as I heard the clang of a large metal door closing. Footsteps followed.

I leaned my head back against the cool steel bars behind me and closed my eyes, propping my elbow up on my knee as to look indifferent. The footsteps stopped in front of my cage.

"Hello, Miss Clare," a young man's voice spoke. "I understand you are being unresponsive to our attempts to help your sister. I would like to change that. Would you please—"

"No, I will not. I don't know what the _hell_ you want from me, but I suggest you back off, _dweeb_," I snarled, opening my eyes and baring my teeth. I was mad. _Why __should I help a girl who has made my life full of paranoia and has almost killed me with an overdose of sedatives? Yes, she almost killed me when she 'retrieved' me. _

The man, who was probably only a few years older than me and was more of a boy than a man, chuckled. "You do know what we want from you, Miss Clare. You just need a push in the right direction."

The _boy_ stopped speaking and pulled a syringe from his hideously white lab coat. He pulled the tube that allowed the White Coats to inject numerous chemicals in me toward him and slowly, ever so slowly, pushed the orange toxin into my bloodstream.

He sat there for a minute waiting for the chemical to work its way through my veins. A malicious grin spread across his face as my own face contorted in pain. It was like a liquid fire.

My eyes fluttered shut, glueing themselves closed. The pain dissapated and left me immobile and temapararily blind.

• • •

When they threw my body inside the arena, I stiffened, sensing another hybrid. My eyes opened quickly, the paralysis gone, and I shot to my feet. Standing in the opposing corner was feline-like, 15-year-old boy. His eyes had oval irises that were an inhuman, fluorescent green. Scruffy orange hair that stuck up in odd angles covered his head and his mouth was a smirk. I growled. He hissed back. I saw that his top canine teeth were pointed, like a cat's or like needles.

The boy stretched. "You that alpha wolf chick that ain't crazier than crazy?"

I scoffed and smiled inwardly. "Yeah, what's it to you?"

He shrugged. "They've made mix ups before."

The boy launched himself at me. I had to give the kid credit. He was doing some gymnast crap that amazed me. He flipped over my shoulder and placed his foot between my shoulder blades, shoving. I stumbled forward and blocked a kick at the last second. The boy retreated.

He smirked, then wigiggled his red-orange eyebrows once. "Wolf-girl's got reflexes."

He attacked again. Landing a roundhouse kick to my chest, he clipped my cheekbone, quick as lightening.

Power started to swell in me. I dropped to the ground in a crouch as he threw another kick. My hands shot out of their own accord and snatched the boy's ankles, gravity dragging him to the floor. I pounced and hit the left side of his face with my fist. I placed my right hand on his chest over his heart for balance and pulled my hand back. But it never connected.

A needle slid into my neck, and erasers started to pull me off of the boy. I screamed and lashed out, consumed by the rage and the fighting.

When they pulled me off of him completely, he covered his head with his arms and set it on his knees. When he looked up at me, his eyes were different. And yet, they weren't.

They were still green. They still had oval irises. But there was no jovial spark. No mocking glint. No naïvety. They were hard, cold, scarred.

My body went slack. My breathing became choppy, the rage gone.

"_What did you do?!_" He screeched. "_What did you do to me?!_"

He lurched forward toward me, but was restrained by two erasers. They took the boy out of the room before taking me to my cage, my legs dragging on the tile the whole way.

As they threw me in my cage, something prevented me from hitting the hard back of the cage. I craned my neck back, it being the only mobile part of my body at the moment, and saw nothing from my fetal-like position. I looked around the room that held nothing but my cage and me.

In the left corner of the room a TV screen flickered on, unexpectedly. I sat up slowly. It was a stark white screen with black lettering and read:

_Name: Clare, Jackson_

_Subject Number: C-3729_

_Age: 17, Height: 4' 11", Weight: 145lbs., __Sex: Female_

_Family:_

_Mother: Diane Sholar; deceased_

_Father: Christopher Clare; unknown _

_Siblings: Jezabelle Clare; alive, 10% canis lupus, twin to Jackson Clare [see file]_

_Gifts (acquired): force-field generation, telepathic ability to origin animal [canis lupus]_

_Gifts (original): gathers–_

The screen shut off as quickly as it had turned on. I collapsed against the back of the cage and ran one hand through my hair and the other over my face.

_What was that? Force-field generation? Was that what stopped me from hitting the back of the cage? __What just happened? Did I do that? What am I? _Who_ am I? _All these questions overflowed into my mind, one after another, almost like the first question was the dam breaking and the others were just the water that flowed out.

_You are Jackson Clare, alpha of a pack and a mother figure to them. Now stop your over thinkin' and pull yourself together, _Rea's voice pealed through my skull.

_Leave me alone, Rea_, I sighed tiredly and defeatedly in reply.

_Since when do you ask me to _'leave you alone?' _Fine, but just this one time. Do you want me to help you to sleep?_

_Please? I need to just sleep on all of this._

Rea did not reply instead she started to help shut my mind down. All of my questions were set aside for later and my mind went blank. I shut my eyes, and, not soon after, my mind was in a empty, dreamless state, sleeping away its problems. And at the time, it was the only escape I had.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, so mostly just a filler here. I don't really like switching POV's in a chapter so there will probably be another chapter from a member of the pack. Which one do you want to see? Tell me your thoughts of what you think the big 'BAM!' is. I like to know what you guys see in the story.**** Also, I was considering a sequel, obviously more planned. Tell me whatcha think on that. Enjoy this terrible filler!**

* * *

Jackson's POV

_June 8, 2004_

_BEFORE_

Two days ago I had taken a boy's power. The ability to create force fields. One day ago, they told me that the ability to speak to wolves wasn't even _my_ power. It was Jezabelle's. And one day ago, they told me if I didn't give Jezabelle her gift back, the pack was as good as dead. If that didn't work, to the lab for me.

I had about 23 hours, 17 minutes, and 23 seconds to figure out how to give my sister back her gift. If I didn't, they were gone forever. Renee, Kole, Zander, Ash, Sky, Daniel, Morgann, Alex, Gabriel. Gone. My mind was spinning in circles and I was thinking of the ways I could save them. Ways I could give my sister her gift without a death sentence.

But I _had_ figured out how I 'acquired' the powers. Most of our power centers, the place where the white coats originally gave us the serum for out powers, were located at the heart or brain since they were the 'motherboards', so to speak, of the body and they were the most efficient places.

My gift was the ability to somehow remove enough of compound to the point were it wouldn't function and 'absorb' it into myself. So when I placed my hand over that boy's heart it removed the majority of the toxin. And in the process, I 'absorbed' his gift.

It confused me to no point. Why would they create a hybrid that could take powers from other hybrids when they gave those hybrids powers for a reason? And then there was the fact that I actually _knew_ this stuff.

I wasn't a White Coat and I escaped when I was 14. I didn't remember much from those years, so how would I know all these terms and reasonings?

_Jackson, you can just admit it is your trusty sidekick, Rea,_ the alpha voice said sarcastically into my mind, halting all the questions.

_But you didn't show up until I was about 13._

_Just because I didn't talk in your mind didn't mean I wasn't there. Because technically, I'm a wolf, Jackson. I'm supposed to howl and bark and growl. It took me a while to learn to speak your language. If you don't remember, at first, my speech was a bit primal._

_Humph, well, any more insightful information?_

_Yeah. You were violent as a kid._

I snorted out loud. "It took you that long to figure that out," I muttered, a bit amused by her sarcasm. I would take any humor at this point. Things were too serious without it.

Rea didn't answer but I had the feeling she would be smirking if she could.

A white coat walked into the room with a clipboard balanced on his arm. "The Director thinks we should allow you to watch your precious pack when they fight in the arena. I think it's useless. You're scum just like the rest of them. You are no where as close to a success as your sister. We only need you to restore her full potential."

The white cost pulled out a syringe. He pushed it into the IV, and waited for the immobility to set in.

When it did, two erasers came in and carried, more like dragged, me to an observation room with bullet proof glass and hard-core locks on the doors. They dumped me and left the room.

A few minutes later, I dragged myself off the ground and pushed my black hair out of my blue eyes. I looked out of the bullet proof glass and rushed toward it. I slammed my palm against it as I yelled in anger at the sight.

Ash was fighting the wolverines. And they were ones from my childhood; not the half-man-half-wolverine monsters. It was even darker than night in the room, but I could see her struggling against the pack of recombinants.

She was pinned under a wolverine. It was snarling in her face. She head-butted it and scurried out from underneath it. She went into an offensive position. She took out a wolverine and was pinned again. A pattern of this kept going until they were all dead.

The rest of the pack came in one by one. They were changed. They were more angry, hard, bullet-proof, closed off. Daniel was the worse. He was a wreck. I could sense it. It killed me I couldn't do anything. I kept beating the glass and yelling and screaming. But what broke my heart the most was when my beta, my best friend from my early teen years, was thrown in.

Gabriel was bruised, beaten, and broken looking. He looked the weakest I'd ever seen him. And yet his eyes glinted with determination to protect the pack. He launched into battle with the creatures. He fought hard. But he was exhausted already. When the wolverines were all gone, he collapsed.

Erasers entered the room and dragged him out, flipping the switch for the special lights that allowed for the pitch dark. His eyes scanned the room and saw the observation room.

His light green eyes looked into mine and I placed my palm on the glass. He smiled sadly at me.

Erasers came into the room I was in and tried to drag me out. I screamed and thrashed against their grasp. Eventually, I gave up and went limp. They dragged my to my cage, throwing me in and a force field protected me from a concussion.

I sat forward. That was my pack, my _family_. Why did the Director even put me in that room? Was it supposed to motivate me? If it was it was working.

Puzzle pieces to the solution were falling into place. It was so simple. _Why didn't I just think of it before?_

A white coat came in with Jezabelle. "Do you have the solution, Jackson?"

I smirked, everything on my face covered by the shadows and my hair except my lips. I couldn't let them see how much seeing the pack effected me. "Yes, I have your solution. But I have some conditions."

* * *

**POV's for next chapter:**

**a) Daniel**

**b) Ash**

**c) Gabriel**

**So... which one am I gonna write? :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hiya! So I really wanted to write Daniel's POV 'cause I feel like I'm doing a really bad job of showing his crazy problems. And I got one reviewer saying they did too... So... I present to you the Crazy Mind of Daniel Schnitzer!**

**And a very large, huge shout out to The Gentlemen Ghost: you are amazing. Don't take that the wrong way. I just mean when it comes to criticism that isn't telling me my writing is absolute crap, you are totally awesome. As of right now, I think you're the non-official editor/person-who-gives-advice. Yup. Thank you so much. I don't want to sound cheesy but you seriously do NOT know how much it helps. I really appreciate it.**

**Question: do any of you have theme songs for the characters or plot or anything of that genre? If you do just review and tell me what they are.**

**Sorry, another comment. This story is like a prequel to the MR series. So... Yeah... The erasers you see in here are like an early generation and they got the idea for wolf erasers because the Pack was so successful. And the idea of avian-hybrids is just coming to mind. You'll hear the idea brought in in future chapters.**

**Again, another note. I didn't feel like I was getting a certain kind of crazy captured so I was thinking about trying a different crazy for Daniel. Tell me if I did better with this type. That type of crazyness isn't really one of my strengths. **

**And now to the story... Finally.**

* * *

Daniel's POV

_June 8, 2004_

_BEFORE_

A scoff vibrated through my head. _You are so screwed. You really think that your "alpha" can save you? You're on your own in this world, Daniel._

_Shut up_, I growled back. It just wanted a rise. I would not give those damn voices that.

_You are good as dead. Good as dead, good as dead. You are good as dead, until you fight back,_ the voices sang snidley to the tune of a song.

I clutched my head discreetly. I was supposed to be one the pack's leaders. Not a _kid_ with _voices_ in his head.

_It's your fault we're in here you know,_ they sneered. _You're useless. Couldn't even protect himself from a gi—_

The voices were cut off by Renee. "Daniel, I'm scared. Kole, Ash, and I have only been out for two months." Her voice quivered and shook with fear and the coming of tears. She was only fourteen for gods sake.

I smiled reassuringly, ignoring a snide comment from the voices. "It's okay to be scared, Re. You just have to choose what you do with that fear." She nodded, consoled only the slightest.

As I took in our surroundings for the umpteenth time that day, I saw new emotions on the pack's faces. Gabriel was bruised and cut from when the white coats took him out for an experiment and his face was etched and carved with worry and fear for the pack. Alex had a grim look on his face and he stared at Sky who was taking shuddering breaths with her head in her hands. There was something going on between them. Morgann stared at the metal door that was the gateway between our small sanctuary and the labs while she clenched and unclenched her hands. Zander sat in his cage, legs crossed, and was silent, contemplating our situation. Kole was comforting Renee through the metal bars. Renee was still upset.

As for me, I listened as the voices sneered and scoffed in my head. My jaw was clenched as I cracked my knuckles. The metal toe of my boot shined in the fluorescent lights of the lab.

The metal door swung open, giving entrance to a male white coat and two erasers. He approached Ash's cage. Pulling out a orange liquid, the white coat injected it into Ash's IV. Her face twisted up into pain before going immobile.

They drug Ash through the door, letting it slam. The sound echoed through the room. I looked over at the rest. Terrified expressions covered our faces.

Soon after the same white coat came with the same erasers and took Renee. We sat frozen as they dragged her out and threw Ash in her cage. Claw-marks and bites covered her along with blood. She laid in her cage, panting, before passing out.

A similar pattern continued until I found myself in a pitch dark room. Growls echoed off the walls. my head and body whipped around trying to find the source. Yelps and whimpers from whatever was in here followed. "Hello?" I called out, my voice shaking slightly.

_You stupid moron. They're not gonna answer. Why are you asking?_ The voices sneered.

I was snapped out of my internal battle with the voices when something pounced onto my chest, sending me to the floor. Something wet drooled onto my face and two beady red eyes snapped open infront of my fave. My hybrid senses kicked in and I stared to see with the vibrations, _vibrations_, that the sounds made. They were giving off some kind of pheromone, placing maybe six of the things.

I couldn't see their weaknesses. But I could try to sense their weaknesses.

I shoved the thing off of me and kicked it while it was still in air. Scrambling up, the voices started to coach me instead of throwing insults.

_Duck. Roll. Kick up. Crouch. _

After a while, I figured out that butting right over where their hearts were with my palm was the most easy and less complicated way to immobilize them and them kill them by snapping their necks. Gruesome, but it was me, or them. When they were all gone, not a single snide comment vibrated through my skull. Just pure silence.

I didn't notice the box in the top corner when they turned the lights on and came to take me back to my cage. I didn't notice Jack in there, hitting the Plexiglas with all her might. I didn't even notice when a needle slid into my neck and made me go still. I didn't notice being thrown into my cage and Gabe being taken out, because, all that mattered, was the silence. And with silence came the thoughts that were even worse than the voices' derogatory comments.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, so I was planning on having all of the pack POV's show up so do not fret. They will show up before this story is over. And there's a poll on my page that I'm gonna keep up until the story is over. It's about the prospect of a sequel. *sigh* I know I've asked you guys to review about it but I wanna see like actual numbers. I'm just weird like that. **

**Also, this chapter is a short and bit confusing, I know. Just bear with me here. R&R!**

* * *

Jackson's POV

_June 9, 2004_

_BEFORE_

_"Jack, just go along with what I do. I'm gonna let you win just in case they wanna do something to the loser." My sister gave me a reassuring smile. _

_I opened my mouth to object to what she said, but Jezabelle gave me a glare. We may have almost been five but our minds were far more advanced and had lost the innocence long ago._

_I wanted to say, "no," to her plan because she may have been older than me by three minutes, but we were a pair. The Yin Yang girls, some of the White Coats called us. I was not going to let her take the fall for me._

_When I opened my mouth to voice the thoughts in my head, the door to the arena we were to fight in opened. We were thrust inside the room which resembled a desert. The over com turned on. "Begin the fight," a robotic, female voice ordered._

_Jezabelle launched herself at me, her silvery white hair snapping behind her at the sudden movement. I dropped to my stomach on the floor as my twin barreled over me, rolled, and stopped in a crouch. She bared her teeth for show and I followed suit._

_This time, I was the one who attacked first. I went for the back of her knees, hitting them with a roundhouse kick. My sister fell to her knees, even though she could have very easily blocked the kick, and I pounced. I slammed into her and tackled her to be back. I was straddling her. My hand was placed on her forehead, keeping it '_down_,' as I drew my fist back for a blow to her temple where the skin and bone were thinnest._

_Suddenly, my sister convulsed and her green eyes filled with pain and hurt. "J-Jack? Wh-what did you d-do to me?" She whispered, staring into my eyes. _

_I gasped and threw myself off her. I stared at me hands. Just as the door flew open and two White Coats came to retrieve Jezabelle, I screamed a blood curdling scream._

My mind replayed that day. It was exactly one week before I turned five. Well, a week before _we_ turned five. I had never understood what happened. Why she gave me that look. Why she hated me.

I shook my head and set my chin on my curled up knees. That was the past and now was, well, _now_. I was going to deal with what happened.

My fist and jaw clenched involuntarily as Jezabelle and a White Coat walked in. Jezabelle smirked at me and the White Coat simply unlocked the lock to my cage. They knew I wasn't going to run when my family was one syringe away from death.

I smirked to myself on the inside. They had no idea what I was anymore.

As we neared a metal door that I remember very clearly, I turned to my sister. "Jeza, just go along with what I do. I'm going to let you win just in case they wanna do something to the loser."

She looked at me with confusion in her eyes. Opening her mouth to speak, she was cut off by the metal doors opening. We were thrust inside the room which still resembled a desert. The over com turned on. "Begin the fight," the same robotic, female voice ordered.


	19. Chapter 19

**'Ello there, so it's been a while and I'm just going to say I've been extremely busy as usual with a vacation, a cold that knocked me on my behind, and birthdays. Anywho, I'm going to start updating every few days because I want to finish this story by the 19th. School starts then and, knowing school, I'll get swamped with crap from teachers. Then I'm going to catch up on some of my other stories and I'm going to start prepping for the sequel. So yeah. Not sure how many more chapters exactly but I know what's going to happen.**

**Random question of the chapter: what do you, my fellow writers, listen to when writing?(;**

**WARNING: a lot of girl best friend talk here and I apologize for any guys reading this. **

* * *

Sky's POV

_June 9, 2004_

_BEFORE_

I blew a red piece of hair out of my face for the umpteenth time in the past three minutes. _You'd think that it'd be boring, but when the most interesting thing to do was think about _it_, it was a pretty good alterative. Ah, yes. _IT. IT _is also known as when Alex kissed me. Yeah. The blonde sarcastic jerk who is yet very attractive... What the hell am I thinking? Why am I even thinking this to myself?!_

"Um, Sky, you aren't thinking that to yourself. Just an FYI there," Morgann told me. Every one else was gone doing some sort of experiment except for Morgann, Gabriel, and I. Gabriel was sleeping, though, so he couldn't have heard me. Hopefully.

"Oh God," I groaned. "I'm losing my grip."

"Yes, you most definitely are, Sky."

"You are useless, Morgann. Absolutely useless," I replied in another groan, knowing she'd take it as a joke. We were best friends after all.

"Why thank you, Creed. Love you too," she scoffed back, a grin audible in her voice.

"How are we making light of things right now?" I asked her.

"There's nothing better to do... Unless you wanna tell me about that supposed kiss?" She asked, hope in her voice.

I groaned. "Why?" I whined.

"Because there's nothing better to do."

"Humph. Fine. Well, you remember when Gabe sent us out to grab some food right before that white hair chick showed up?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, um, well, he, like, kinda, sorta, kissed me... It was really short but still. _He kissed me. _And now I'm all confused. Was it a mistake? Or did it actually mean something? I-I dunno. I'm just so confused and—"

My rant was cut short by Morgann's simple answer. "Guys don't stare wistfully at a girl they kissed if the kiss meant nothing."

"He doesn't stare at me wist—"

I was cut off again. "As your best friend, don't take offense to this. He. Likes. You. Hands down. Only someone blind and then some wouldn't be able to see that. I don't know how much he likes ya but he sure does. Whada 'bout you? Do you like him back?"

I muttered some stuff and Morgann sighed, "Louder please. I may be a mutant freak with canine hearing but I don't speak the language of mumbling."

"Yeah, I guess I do..."

"Then it's as simple as that. You like him, he likes you. Not much else to it."

I opened my mouth to retort a,_ "it's not as simple as that,"_ when the rest off the group busted through the door. Daniel ran over to our cages and unlocked them hastily, his hands shaking the entire time. All three of us clambered out. "We're breaking out. We need to _go," _Daniel ordered.

Morgann frowned. "What about Jack?"

"She talked to me. She's going to meet us out side," Daniel replied, antsy to get out of the building.

"Then let's get moving," I said, a smirk on my face betraying my certainty of escape.


	20. Chapter 20

**ShelbyRide: Sleeping with Sirens, Linkin Park, Neon Trees, P!nk, Demi Lovato, Avril Lavinge, Imagine Dragons, Eminem, Maroon 5... It's a big list(: and yes, I am indeed doing your idea. At least I _think_ I am... Thanks for the review. I literally was jumping up and down thinking, "Yay! People like it even though its chapter 19 and I've had more than one person say they like it!" Reviews never lose their awesomeness. At least with me they don't. **

**Anyway, about, counting this chappie, 7 or so chapters left. I'm excited a bit. This'll be the the first thing that I've ever written and finished. Yay! I will say I've learned a ton. More than a ton on this story. My writing has definitely improved by 300% **

**But that's beside the point. Enjoy the chapta'!**

* * *

_Jackson's POV_

_June 9, 2004_

_BEFORE_

I turned to my sister. "So I never got the full story on why you decided to hate me," I said with more than just a bit of sarcasm. I turned serious. "I mean, we are twins. We're sisters. I didn't even know what the hell was going on. So tell me, Jeza. What happened? It couldn't have just been that fight."

She sneered. "You take a part of me, Jackson. And then they tell me you are something special. Something that they actually _need. _So it becomes a game. Who is better. Who is going to survive. We turn five. They tell me time was up and that the game is over. They take me out of the cage we share and they take me to a training facility. They turn me into now. They teach me to kill without sympathy and they teach me the basic line of survival of the fittest. They turn me into a monster. And all the while, you're out there, with a pack. With people who love you and would die for you. Yes, it wasn't always the best for you, but it was better than my Hell. So, go ahead. Ask me again. Why would I hate a naïve bitch who took everything from me, thinks she still has the right to consider me her sister, and then has the nerve to ask me why I hate them?_ Why would I?_" She spat out the last part.

I broke on the inside. It had always been in my personality to protect people. It came with the alpha mutation. But when my sister tells me that it's my fault that she lives the way she does because of a mistake I made when we were toddlers almost, I had two reactions. Both coming from the alpha side of me. I wanted to go and fix her, but I also wanted to scream in her face and tell her she chose to break under their command.

"It's all gone to your head, Jeza. And I'm sorry about that, sis," I said in return to her story, attempting to get a rise by using her childhood nickname.

It worked. "_Don't call me that_!" She screeched as her control snapped. Jezabelle had always had a short temper but the years we'd been away she had become extremely explosive.

As our game of cat and mouse began, the wheels and cogs started to spin and clank together. Swing, duck, flip, kick.

My plan bled into a primal instinct and I could feel Rea pressing into my mind. It'd been years since she'd felt the need to control my,_ our_, movements. _Let me out, Jackson._

I growled and shoved Rea back into the recesses of my mind. _Jack, you don't know what this will do._

_Leave. Me. Alone,_ I growled in my head, while my sister tackled me and laid a punch to my face.

_Jackson—_

"Leave me alone!" I screeched out loud. An elbow to my face cut off my screech.

I took a deep breath and head butted Jezabelle when she leaned in close to scoff something into my ear. My leg came up and kicked her off. She flew back and rolled a few times before she griped the ground, coming to a stop. She cracked her neck and sprinted at me. She jabbed at where my arm and shoulder connected before slamming her left elbow in the same place. I sucked in a pained breath. My right arm hung limp at my side. On instinct, I good hand grasped the injured spot _Does she not know that I just need to recreate the situation to help her?_

_Of course she doesn't, Jackson. She's not a mind reader or your alpha so why would she be able to? _Rea retorted in a snarky voice.

_I told you to leave me alone._

_Whatever,_ she snorted.

I let go of my arm closed my eyes and Jezabelle tackled me to the ground. My head hit the ground and a wave of nausea hit me for a split second. My eyes snapped open and a faint pain that reminded me of being shredded by an Eraser ricocheted inside my ribcage. _You have to let her take it, Jack, _Rea said with an under layer of concern.

Focusing somehow on the power that she needed, the vague felling turned to a full-out sensation that made me want to scream in pain. Then it stopped. The second it did, five Erasers came barreling through the doors. A purple liquid was shot into our systems and my eyes hut. White crept into my vision until eventually it looked black and nightmares filled it.


	21. Chapter 21

**I meant to post this yesterday but I wasn't felling all too well and didn't get this quite finished. So here am, sitting in a dark room with sunglasses and pupils dilated to the size of saucers. Had my eyes checked and got some contacts. Is it just me or is actually putting them on and taking them out harder than it looks? Anyway, I'll most likely post again today because if I step out side my eyes'll fry And there's not much else to do in my world yet. R&R!**

**Random question of the chapter: Mexican or Itailain food?**

* * *

Jackson's POV

_June 9, 2004_

When awoke, my head was foggy and clouded. My head pounded and throbbed in time with my breathing. I sat up despite the jackhammer digging through my skull Sand narrowed my eyes at my surroundings.

I was small room with cement walls and rectangle shaped lights. The floor was simple white panels and I was sitting on one of those beds that you see in a doctor's office.

My head turned sharply toward the door when a young man, maybe mid twenties, walked through it. A loud _snap! _echoed through the room as he put on his plastic gloves. I sucked in a quick breath of air.

"You are Jackson Clare, I'm assuming?" The man asked, sitting on his rolling chair, and pushing his way over to me.

"Yes," I replied cautiously.

"I'm also assuming that you want out of here alive and in one piece?"

"Yes," I replied again, cautiously.

He smiled warmly at me. "I'm Jeb Batchelder. If you want my help, I'll help get you out, along with your Pack."

"Why should I trust you?" I growled out, my head throbbing when I did.

"It's a leap of faith. You can stay here and be 'retired' or," Jeb pulled out a syringe with a sluggish, silver liquid, "you can trust me and I'll get you out of here."

"Retired?" I asked weakly.

"Exterminated, killed, and so on. This liquid is a look-a-like to the retiring formula but it will instead make it appear as if your pulse has stopped and made your breathing so shallow as to where it is not visible. It will also cause temporary paralysis. Do you have an answer?"

My eyes flickered between Jeb's hand and the liquid. I closed my eyes and focused on the locations of the Pack. Gabe was in his cage sleeping with Sky and Morgann. Gabe couldn't do what I needed right now. I moved onto Daniel. He was in an endurance test. He was free and would be able to do this. _Yo, Danny. It's, uh, Jack?_

I could feel his shock before he quickly recovered._ Hey, you okay? _

_Yeah, I'm fine. We're breaking out. This Jeb Batchelder guy is helping us. I'll meet you on the outside. He'll come and get all of you and get you guys out. _

_How do we know we can trust him?_

_We don't, but it's better than dying here. They've got us set for termination._

Waves of frustration rolled off of him._ Fine, but if he makes a wrong move, he's done._

I opened my eyes, frowned, and held out my arm. "Yeah, your answer is screw up and Daniel will finish you."

He gulped and pulled out a map of the compound. He showed me the route they would need to take to get the others and then the exit. I nodded and sent Danny an image.

I looked at him and jerked my head down. Grabbing my arm, he shoved the needle in and I winced. Then slowly, he pushed the silver solution into my bloodstream and I started to wonder if I'd made the right decision.

* * *

Daniel's POV

_Yo, Danny. It's, uh, Jack? _Five words ran loud and clear in my head as if someone was standing next to me. I stumbled as I ran on the treadmill and was rewarded by an electrical zap, starting from my feet and working up.

_Hey, you okay? _I thought back, hoping she would answer.

_Yeah, I'm fine. We're breaking out. This Jeb Batchelder guy is helping us. I'll meet you on the outside. He'll come and get all of you and get you guys out, _she responded immediately.

_How do we know we can trust him? _I frowned, speeding my sprint up as the treadmill moved even faster.

_We don't, but it's better than dying here. They've got us set for termination._

I clenched my jaw. _Fine, but if he makes a wrong move, he's done._

I kept running and before long, an image of the School popped into my head. I breathed deep before grabbing the sides of the treadmill, swinging my legs over the top, and landing on my feet.

A roar of outrage came from White Coats in the one-way window and you could hear the order,_ "Kill him!" _

Dropping to the ground as a furry paw swiped over my head, my leg shot out and hit the Eraser's shin. My eyes caught on a minuscule flaw. I didn't know how I saw them; I just _did_. The flaw was a spiderweb fracture on the Eraser's shin bone and if I hit hard enough at the right angle, it would break without resistance. Within seconds of my boot hitting the Eraser's gut, it found itself breaking through the hard bone.

_Did something right for once_, a voice muttered in my head.

I pounced on the Eraser and slammed my boot into his throat, smashing his wind pipe. A hairy arm went around my neck and I grabbed it, ripping it out of the socket. I growled, swung onto its back, and jerked my arms around his neck. That left one more Eraser.

It stood there a bit confused before it realized that it was that next one to go. It's eyes grew wide it bared its teeth. I was pretty sure my eyes were full of fury and anger. And then guilt. And then remembrance.

I shook my head and jumped the Eraser. A punch to the jaw and an elbow to the neck, it was laying on the floor in an inhuman manner, with limbs twisted and bent at odd angles.

The sight tried to trigger a memory. But I wouldn't let it. Out of sight, out of mind. So I turned around and smirked like a maniac at the dumbfounded White Coats.

My eyes snagged on a crack on the wall. I walked over to it and examined it before kicking it twice. It flew off the hinges and I walked out, intent on getting out.

* * *

**Review! Seriously, guys. Every review makes a humongo difference. Plus I made it bigger than it was originally going to be with Danny's POV. And then I added something to fuel the sequel which, in my mind, is quite awesome in terms of what the fuel stuff is. So seriously(; review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I went back and reread some of these earlier chapters. I feel like smacking myself in the face. And it's kinda over something that is extremely common sense stuff here. This story takes place before Maximum Ride and in the year 2004. The song Radioactive by Imagine Dragons didn't exist back in 2002, I'm pretty sure. **

***huff* Anyway. School starts tomorrow and I didn't get this done like I wanted to but I'm literally frying my brain up writing up to 5-6 hours a day. I'm not complaining or looking for sympathy. Just stating facts. Onto the random that popped into my brain. (:**

**Random question of the chapter: Superman or Batman?**

**Second random question: do I have any Mortal Instruments/Infernal Devices followers? Anyone excited for City of Bones?**

* * *

Morgann's POV

_June 9, 2004_

So here we were, running and breaking on the command of a White Coat. Now don't get me wrong. It was great and all that were getting out, but we're we _seriously_ taking the word of a White Coat when he could be leading us to our death? Yeah, I guess we were.

We turned corners and ran through corridors, slamming into walls and sprinting the whole time. We wanted out, _now_.

When we got out I blinked and shaded my eyes. I hadn't seen the sun in... Four or five days since the white-haired chick picked us up and dumped us here, I think. When my eyes adjusted, I snarled. Just our luck. At least 200 Erasers were surrounding us. _I knew it was a setup._

Naturally, I took in the area. _What could we use to turn the tables? _I thought.

There was a thick over grown forest surrounding us at the moment and I knew for a fact that we were going to try and move the assured fight to the woods. My ears picked up the scampering feet of small animals, running from the war zone, and my eyes pick up tiny details like the evaporating dew on the trees pointing toward it being maybe 10:00AM. My body was prepping for the fight. Teeth lengthening and sharpening slightly, bones and muscles growing denser and stronger, the eyes taking a slight glow, and the nails becoming razor-like. My senses were on hyperdrive.

One of us growled and I lifted my upper lip in disgust. The white-haired chick walked out of the mass of Erasers. She smirked and it showed her unnaturally large, sharp, extremely wolf-like canine teeth.

She grinned and twisted a strand of white hair around her finger. Sighing dramatically, she spoke. "You Pack animals. Always so... _hostile_." She smirked again. "But that's besides the point. I have news, so to speak, for you. Jackson Clare, my sister and your... '_Alpha_' is dead. Wonderful isn't it?"

Alex set a hand on Gabriel's shoulder. I looked over to see his body tense, jaw clenched, and eyes fuming. Honestly, I thought just she was lying. We all knew Gabriel was sensitive all things Jack, though.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Sky started to braid her hair back. I almost grinned. It was a quirk of hers that she did before her fights on the streets. She looked at me and rolled her eyes before flicking them toward the girl and slightly shaking her head.

I scoffed and raised my eyebrows briefly. The girl swirled around and stared straight into my eyes. "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Just the fact that you claimed Jack was dead and that you were her sister."

The girl laughed, darkly. "So Jackie never told you about little ol' Jezabelle? I'll give you a brief history we five Jack took my power, or gift or whatever you want to call it, of talked to and controlling wolves. We were separated. I became a mercenary. I captured her and then you nine. We made her give me the power back then we terminated her. So here we are and I'm facing you with a choice. Fight our army or Wolverine-hybrids and wolves or join me and live happily ever after in my pack. We were both born Alphas. That's how it is with twins." At this point, she was in face and dragging a sharp finger nail down my face.

She backed away and turned away, her pale arms folded behind her back. "As for the death of Jackson, here's your proof." Jezabelle flicked her wrist and my eyes widened. An Eraser brought out Jack's body. It laid limp and pale in the Eraser's huge arms. _Unbreathing_. Jezabelle turned back around to us. I've given you answers to both of your non-spoken questions. Now give me yours. Join me?"

I hissed in her face. "Never," was my reply.

Jezabelle, I assumed that was her name, grew a bored face. She asked all of us before looking at the three that had only been with us a month, Kole, Renee, and Ash. "And you three? What is your answer?"

Renee looked at the ground, ashamed, before muttering, "Yes."

* * *

**What do you think, huh? No story is complete without betrayal(; Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**You have three things to thank for this chapter. The best friend who told me to go blare rock, the best friend who listened and put up with my ranting and blubbering on a movie I just watched literally five seconds ago (The Perks of Being A Wallflower, totally awesome movie that you must go watch if you haven't already), and the sole fact that Pandora exists.**

**School was crazy. Part of the reason I didn't post. I'm trying to finish up a few things on these last chapters. It makes me sad that I've almost finished this. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Renee's POV

_June 9, 2004_

"Yes," I stated quietly._  
_

"All three of you?" Jezabelle asked, sounding a bit shocked.

"No, just me," I muttered, casting a guilty look toward Kole and Ash. "Just me."

The Kole's mouth opened and closed, like a fish's, and a look of strangled pain plastered itself on his face.

"Well, then come here, girl." Jezabelle held her arm out and I walked toward it, eyes burning like hot coals.

Jezabelle's slender, bony build towered over me and when she drew me to her chest, I imagined I looked like a small, helpless child in the arms of a villain, like this was a fairy tale. My eyes flickered toward Jack's body, and then immediately to my skater shoes. I remembered when we were in LA and bought them. Daniel thought I might've wanted something less vibrant. But I'd insisted that they were me and I was _going_ to get them.

The twin leaned down and whispered something in the my ear._ Your mine, _she hissed.

Her arm snaked around my neck and her fingers rested on the place where the shoulder and neck met. Her fingers dragged back across my neck until four thin line of blood traced my left collar bone. And then I didn't feel anything. I didn't feel the caring and loving feeling pressing into my mind. I felt cold, angry, alone.

Jezabelle grinned maliciously before she looked at the Eraser that held Jackson. "Give her to her Pack. We no longer need her body."

The Eraser tossed her body like a rag and her body hit the ground twitch a thud and it rolled. I watched as Alex and Daniel both restrained Gabriel as he made a lunge for Jezabelle, _us_. The rest of the Pack moved in front of Jackson 's body to protect it, even though it was empty and lifeless.

"I'll kill you. _I'll kill you!_" He yelled, furious.

"And how would you do that, pretty boy?" She asked, letting go of my shoulders and walking to the three boys. "You're out numbered by at least 200 wolverine-hybrids and I can call packs of wolves to do my command within seconds. So, how would you do it?"

"They would, and will, destroy you because you are simply after control. You feel that if you can't have them willingly join you then you will force them with fear." The voice came from behind Morgann and she froze, turning slowly.

Jezabelle's eyes widened and she shrieked as she watch Jack drag her body off the ground. "You're supposed to be dead! I was supposed to either have them join me or eliminate them! I'm supposed to have control! They promised me control! _You. Are. Not. Supposed. Exist!" _Jezabelle screamed, her eyes dilating with anger.

"You really thought that I was gonna go away that easy, Jezabelle? Think again."

Jezabelle's nostrils flared as she order loud and clear in a deadly voice, "Attack."

* * *

**Next on The Hybrid Alpha: humongo fight scene. **

**Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**It would mean the world to me if y'all go on my page and vote on the poll I've got there(: **

**Okay so I have one more chapter and I said I would get all the charcaters a POV so I put the few I needed (Ash, Zander, Kole) in this fight scene and switched them out. Alex will be in the next chapter. **

**And, although most of you guys knew it was going to happen, there is indeed going to be a sequel. The Hybrid Origin/The Hybrid Evolution. You go to that poll and tell me which title y'all want.**

**ALSO! Go to GiveMeBooks13's profile and check out the Max Ride Writing Contest and go vote for the most awesomest one.**

* * *

Ash's POV

_June 9, 2004_

"They would, and will, destroy you because you are simply after control. You feel that if you can't have them willingly join you then you will force them with fear." The voice came from behind Morgann and I watched as she froze, turning slowly. _Oh my fu-reaking God_, I thought._  
_

Jezabelle's eyes widened and she shrieked as she watch Jack drag her body off the ground. "You're supposed to be dead! I was supposed to either have them join me or eliminate them! I'm supposed to have control! They promised me control! _You. Are. Not. Supposed. Exist!" _Jezabelle screamed, her eyes dilating with anger.

"You really thought that I was gonna go away that easy, Jezabelle? Think again."

Jezabelle's nostrils flared as she order loud and clear in a deadly voice, "Attack."

A howl resounded through the air and we ran forward, bring our spirit with. A lash of fire here, and an agony filled scream. I didn't think anything else would say we weren't going out without a fight.

* * *

Zander's POV

It was just typically too easy. Duck at this time, swing here. The basic things that let me kick some poor guy ass on the streets. But there were so many choices. Duck here, and you'll get kneed in the stomach in 30 seconds. Swing there and you'll end up being thrown into a tree. My head just hurt from all the noise and images in it.

But all the same, I fought and I fought hard. In the corner of my eye I saw Renee fighting Jack, who was still woozy from whatever stunt she played. Jack was begging and Renee screamed something, desperate. Renee launched her self at Jack, her copper curls framing her

My distraction earned me a claw across the stomach. At that moment, a vision joined the others in my mind. Panic sliced through me, another and wild. _No. No, no, no, no, _no_._

I attacked with new reason. Not just for survival, but in the pathetic hope that I could stop the future.

* * *

Kole's POV

My sister. My _sister_. The one I grew up with in the School, and the one who once was dragged off for God knows what kind of experiment for me. For me.

Anger. Confusion. They pulsed through me like a drug.

Drugs caused clouded judgement, and chaos.

Maybw that's what my sister was. Afterall, Renee did create chaos. It was always the thing she was best at.

_"Put him down!" Renee screeched, shaking the metal bars of her cage. "Let him go!" _

_The White Coat _tsk_-ed as he had a large burly man wrap his arm around my neck. "Or what, child? Stare at me with hatred like many of the failures do? Or will you spit at me like before?"_

_Renee's eyes grew a red-ish tinge. Ash's eyes widened, and she grasped for Renee's hand through the cage bars. Ash and I knew what was coming. The White Coat didn't even know what Renee had developed._

_Renee stopped shaking her cage bars and growled. "Your all animals, no better than the creatures we kill for our own survival," the man holding me murmured. _

_"I can do more than you think, _old man_." Renee locked her golden-red eyes onto the doctor. _

_He blinked, looking shocked. "What are you doing, girl? Tell me now," he hissed, looking worriedly around him at something invisible to us. _

_"You don't monitor us as well as you think, doctor. I have been here for—what?— ten years, my entire _life_, and you still haven't noticed how many guards go insane while they are in watch with me?" Renee cocked her head. "Let see how insane you can become."_

_The doctors eyes widened with horror, the man stiffened behind me, and Ash and I merely closed out eyes, waiting for Renee to finish her "work."_

* * *

**Review?(:**


End file.
